Black Dragon
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Draco Malfoy refused the Dark Mark from Voldemort yet he escaped and disappeared on the wizarding ars later a vigilante called himself Black Dragon came and wiped most of the death Eaters..Harry Potter along with the Order of the Phoenix have another company to appreheaded.Who is this vigilante? What is he? And where is Draco?.. contains Ra's al ghul and the league of Assassins.
1. Chapter 1

**I choose Draco as well even his bad boy attitude.**

Draco Malfoy was on the Manor listening to what he the Order captured Lucius Malfoy and other things but the worse of all...he heard from Bellatrix then he was going to be a death eater on his 16 was draping over him...he saw them murdered all of the muggles and placed them into the dungeons..tortured,raped and can't be a Death Eater...he can' rather die than joining that worse Death Eater meetings.

His mother can't help.

"No way...she could help.."Draco muttered his breath as he looked on his mother who was smiling so accept Draco as the Death Eater as well.

Snape.

"Not a caring type...no this is not..i am not letting them make my own side as well."

Blaise and Theo

"Good one but apparently i don,t want them to interfere."said Draco as he grab his bag filled with his clothes,money and his went nearer as he listened to Bellatrix talking to Narcissa about Draco.

"This is getting on my nerves...i can't believe mother approved of this...why the hell is the matter with her?"Draco scratched his hair yet he focused... "No..i rather be a killer than a death eater."

"Now what am i going to do...god Draco...you needed a plan as well...well saving innocents...killed Death Eaters he will...but first he needed to get out here.

."Plan..."said Draco as he grab the portkey afte rhe wrote a letter not just a letter but a rude heard them talking.

"My lord...we should tell Draco right now that he will become a death Eater."said Bellatrix but Draco sneered..he really hate his aunt...most of all..he rather go to Sirius than joining this bitch hag.

"Now now..Bella...we can't tell the young boy right now..he needs rest...we should tell him tommorow."said Voldemort

"But my lord...why not now?."said Bellatrix causing Draco to opened the door slightly yet he saw Bellatrix talking to Voldemort who was hissing on his snake.

"He needed to pass this failed me his task and i will let him task him to interfere and assassinate Dumbledore."said Voldemort causing Draco to widen his eyes.

With a quietly closed the waited to let the night to go...he can't...he rather left and go where he felt pity for the young girl to save her from Voldemort who was torturing her...yet Draco helped her escape from Voldemort's hencemen by stunning them or hitting them with a vase.( good for them) then he told the girl to go escape as well before they could find her.

Draco realized something..he can be a saviour but not this can't go to the Order..nor the Headmaster not even Granger...his rival but apparently he hid his feelis ...because he fall in love with her during third he waited until the clock turns whole manor shut down the lights..yet he looked on the gates where he saw Fenrir guarding the both sides of the gate unable to he will not used the 'll use Dobby passagesway to guide them.

Draco was so glad that Dobby was still friends with did remember that he saved Dobby from Lucius who yells him for saving a house elf but Draco lied that it was another house elf who made a mistake not listened as he went to punished another House thanked Draco until he showed him the map where the Malfoys never know the passages if he needed to Lucius was abusive,while his mother only praise Lucius...

"I really hate that freaking moment."said Draco until he grab the map and showed the unknown passagesway leading through outside the Malfoy Manor on the living room.

Draco grab his things yet he put the letter on his desk and quietly left his went to the hallway where he saw Pettigrew sleeping..but he quicky went to the trapdoor under the rug,He didn't know that Dobby made a passagesway for him to entered the trapdoor and closed the door that covers the rug.

 _"Lumos."_ Draco light up his wand yet he grab the map and followed where it headed.

Once he arrived at the wnd saw a waterfall..letting the waters to lead him away to the ocean or the had no idea why Dobby was so helpful to smiled yet he had to be quickly before they realized that he was put the wand and the map on his bag..then looked back on the passages..then he looked down on the sighed yet he jumped and landed on the waters.

His took a deep breath as his hair turned wet as swam away despite the currents dragging swam and swam till he was far away from the manor...yet once he landed on the kept walking and walking through the woods no matter what the time kept running and running yet he needed to take a breath and rested.

He did remember that he withdrawn all of his money that he needed...but right now..he was living on the part of the muggle he need to do is to learned muggle things...but he needed to fight his arrived on the road yet he didn't rest..so he kept running and his run..he arrived on the entered the hotel completely muggle.

"Excuse me?..Draco said with a gentle tone causing the receiptionist to looked at him

"Yes sir?.."The receiptionist asked with a great charming smile but Draco smiled as well

"I would like to have a room for 3 days if it is okay?."Draco asked

"Of course...sir..here you go..room 349 that's on the third floor."said the receiptionist gaving him a key

"Thank hou Shirley."Draco read her name on her uniform before he took the key.

He used the stairs as he arrived on the room of unlocked the door and opened the lights as room was covered in yellow walls but feelin had no time for that as well yet he removed his shoes,clothes along with his bag even removing the rocks on his grab his wand but he realized that he can't made unknown magic as needed to learned how to defend himself without any one to find lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.

The next day

Voldemort cursed himself as he read Draco's gasped of what he'd done even Bellatrix was more cursive than took the letter amd read it.

 _Dear Mother and others_

 _I wanted to say this for a long time but this time i had enough...Shut up all of you..i am not going to be a Death Eater which is why i need to leave as well..so like i am what a murderer like that psycho as well ...Hah...no offense..i don,t care...i rather die than joining your blah blah organizTions as well so let just say i left without you all...amd most of all...i hate you freaking aunt hag._

 _Your hateful son_

 _Draco._

"That boy..he escaped without our notice.."Voldemort cursed as he hol his wand

"My lord...we will find him you know that...we could ask Crabbe and Goyle where he is.?."Bellatrix said

"I agree with her my lord."said Snape

"Find Draco as well...and give him back to me."Voldemort growled

"Yes my lord."

Draco opened his was still on his hotel room yet he grab a water from his bag and drank...it...He caught a dream that Voldemort was chasing him..and now he was the one who can't go to Hogwarts now even this is the train needed to get out of here..out where he still have 2 days he lef tthe hotel and went to the airport where he bought a ticket that he will leave on he has muggle money now thanks to the exchange amount from Griphook( no offense as well )

He went to the grocery store where ge bought some food and drinks to eat along with his clothes but after that he went back to the hotel and proceed on his plan. He looked at the time..perfect...the train left King Cross...this was was worried that Blaise and Theo will look for him as did miss Blaise about his funny jokes and his italian rumours,he missed Theo.

Unlike his dad...Theo was compassionate like Potter but he cared for his friend as opened the televisions where he saw the beidge was unexpectedly collapse with a sigh .Death Eaters have destroyed the regretted that...he saw a girl crying so much that her mother was taken on the bridge towards her gripped his fist together until he stopped calming his effects.

Draco was packing again until he saw an owl swoop down the recognise the owl as rolled his eyes as he told Blaise that Berlin was ridiculious hesitations he looked around seeing no opened the letter

Dray.

 _Where the hell were you man?! We,ve been looking for you on the train but you are nowhere to be found,,,,hell why are you making the rude comment on the Dark told us that yoy were missin but guess what? Death Eaters are looking for yoy as well...its a good thing that you escaped but hell man where the hell are you?! If you needed a hiding place call me._

 _Blaise?_

 _.P.s_

 _Theo is worried that your said careful as Death Eaters are now looking for you._

Draoc crumble the paper even he showed Berlin out of the was pissed yet he was being hunted is no way he could go back into that place as still have a lot of plans to muggle world was safe where he was,but he was worried when innocent people die to save he needed a plan...he needed to call...

"No...no wait stupid Draco...you have a phone and an earphone but you cannot tell them where you are...god what am i thinking."said Draco

Draco grab a paper and beginning tovmake his plan as heard rumours that there was an organization who are indeed mysterious than Death knew it was on Nanda Pardat...the lair of the league of need to stay there as waited until the day passed.

After the day..Draco pack his bag and left the hotel gave the key to Shirley until he catch the bus on the terminal..saying that he needed to get to the airport blend in as a muggle until the bus arrived on the arrived the airport as well yet with a few wandless charms..he chanted it and managed to get into the board towards the ticket lead him to first class where he would stay there.

The departure went long but it was tired to plane arrived on Egypt yet he managed to get out of their as Egypt was hot yet he directed it towards the direction of Ra's al arrived on the place where the driver told him was the had no experiencce hanging through mountains...but he had no went to the Mountain as well

 **Next chapter Draco encounters Ra,s al ghul...while Harry Potter realized that Draco was gone**


	2. Chapter 2

**I choose Draco as well even his bad boy attitude.**

Draco Malfoy was on the Manor listening to what he the Order captured Lucius Malfoy and other things but the worse of all...he heard from Bellatrix then he was going to be a death eater on his 16 was draping over him...he saw them murdered all of the muggles and placed them into the dungeons..tortured,raped and can't be a Death Eater...he can' rather die than joining that worse Death Eater meetings.

His mother can't help.

"No way...she could help.."Draco muttered his breath as he looked on his mother who was smiling so accept Draco as the Death Eater as well.

Snape.

"Not a caring type...no this is not..i am not letting them make my own side as well."

Blaise and Theo

"Good one but apparently i don,t want them to interfere."said Draco as he grab his bag filled with his clothes,money and his went nearer as he listened to Bellatrix talking to Narcissa about Draco.

"This is getting on my nerves...i can't believe mother approved of this...why the hell is the matter with her?"Draco scratched his hair yet he focused... "No..i rather be a killer than a death eater."

"Now what am i going to do...god Draco...you needed a plan as well...well saving innocents...killed Death Eaters he will...but first he needed to get out here.

."Plan..."said Draco as he grab the portkey afte rhe wrote a letter not just a letter but a rude heard them talking.

"My lord...we should tell Draco right now that he will become a death Eater."said Bellatrix but Draco sneered..he really hate his aunt...most of all..he rather go to Sirius than joining this bitch hag.

"Now now..Bella...we can't tell the young boy right now..he needs rest...we should tell him tommorow."said Voldemort

"But my lord...why not now?."said Bellatrix causing Draco to opened the door slightly yet he saw Bellatrix talking to Voldemort who was hissing on his snake.

"He needed to pass this failed me his task and i will let him task him to interfere and assassinate Dumbledore."said Voldemort causing Draco to widen his eyes.

With a quietly closed the waited to let the night to go...he can't...he rather left and go where he felt pity for the young girl to save her from Voldemort who was torturing her...yet Draco helped her escape from Voldemort's hencemen by stunning them or hitting them with a vase.( good for them) then he told the girl to go escape as well before they could find her.

Draco realized something..he can be a saviour but not this can't go to the Order..nor the Headmaster not even Granger...his rival but apparently he hid his feelis ...because he fall in love with her during third he waited until the clock turns whole manor shut down the lights..yet he looked on the gates where he saw Fenrir guarding the both sides of the gate unable to he will not used the 'll use Dobby passagesway to guide them.

Draco was so glad that Dobby was still friends with did remember that he saved Dobby from Lucius who yells him for saving a house elf but Draco lied that it was another house elf who made a mistake not listened as he went to punished another House thanked Draco until he showed him the map where the Malfoys never know the passages if he needed to Lucius was abusive,while his mother only praise Lucius...

"I really hate that freaking moment."said Draco until he grab the map and showed the unknown passagesway leading through outside the Malfoy Manor on the living room.

Draco grab his things yet he put the letter on his desk and quietly left his went to the hallway where he saw Pettigrew sleeping..but he quicky went to the trapdoor under the rug,He didn't know that Dobby made a passagesway for him to entered the trapdoor and closed the door that covers the rug.

 _"Lumos."_ Draco light up his wand yet he grab the map and followed where it headed.

Once he arrived at the wnd saw a waterfall..letting the waters to lead him away to the ocean or the had no idea why Dobby was so helpful to smiled yet he had to be quickly before they realized that he was put the wand and the map on his bag..then looked back on the passages..then he looked down on the sighed yet he jumped and landed on the waters.

His took a deep breath as his hair turned wet as swam away despite the currents dragging swam and swam till he was far away from the manor...yet once he landed on the kept walking and walking through the woods no matter what the time kept running and running yet he needed to take a breath and rested.

He did remember that he withdrawn all of his money that he needed...but right now..he was living on the part of the muggle he need to do is to learned muggle things...but he needed to fight his arrived on the road yet he didn't rest..so he kept running and his run..he arrived on the entered the hotel completely muggle.

"Excuse me?..Draco said with a gentle tone causing the receiptionist to looked at him

"Yes sir?.."The receiptionist asked with a great charming smile but Draco smiled as well

"I would like to have a room for 3 days if it is okay?."Draco asked

"Of course...sir..here you go..room 349 that's on the third floor."said the receiptionist gaving him a key

"Thank hou Shirley."Draco read her name on her uniform before he took the key.

He used the stairs as he arrived on the room of unlocked the door and opened the lights as room was covered in yellow walls but feelin had no time for that as well yet he removed his shoes,clothes along with his bag even removing the rocks on his grab his wand but he realized that he can't made unknown magic as needed to learned how to defend himself without any one to find lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.

The next day

Voldemort cursed himself as he read Draco's gasped of what he'd done even Bellatrix was more cursive than took the letter amd read it.

 _Dear Mother and others_

 _I wanted to say this for a long time but this time i had enough...Shut up all of you..i am not going to be a Death Eater which is why i need to leave as well..so like i am what a murderer like that psycho as well ...Hah...no offense..i don,t care...i rather die than joining your blah blah organizTions as well so let just say i left without you all...amd most of all...i hate you freaking aunt hag._

 _Your hateful son_

 _Draco._

"That boy..he escaped without our notice.."Voldemort cursed as he hol his wand

"My lord...we will find him you know that...we could ask Crabbe and Goyle where he is.?."Bellatrix said

"I agree with her my lord."said Snape

"Find Draco as well...and give him back to me."Voldemort growled

"Yes my lord."

Draco opened his was still on his hotel room yet he grab a water from his bag and drank...it...He caught a dream that Voldemort was chasing him..and now he was the one who can't go to Hogwarts now even this is the train needed to get out of here..out where he still have 2 days he lef tthe hotel and went to the airport where he bought a ticket that he will leave on he has muggle money now thanks to the exchange amount from Griphook( no offense as well )

He went to the grocery store where ge bought some food and drinks to eat along with his clothes but after that he went back to the hotel and proceed on his plan. He looked at the time..perfect...the train left King Cross...this was was worried that Blaise and Theo will look for him as did miss Blaise about his funny jokes and his italian rumours,he missed Theo.

Unlike his dad...Theo was compassionate like Potter but he cared for his friend as opened the televisions where he saw the beidge was unexpectedly collapse with a sigh .Death Eaters have destroyed the regretted that...he saw a girl crying so much that her mother was taken on the bridge towards her gripped his fist together until he stopped calming his effects.

Draco was packing again until he saw an owl swoop down the recognise the owl as rolled his eyes as he told Blaise that Berlin was ridiculious hesitations he looked around seeing no opened the letter

Dray.

 _Where the hell were you man?! We,ve been looking for you on the train but you are nowhere to be found,,,,hell why are you making the rude comment on the Dark told us that yoy were missin but guess what? Death Eaters are looking for yoy as well...its a good thing that you escaped but hell man where the hell are you?! If you needed a hiding place call me._

 _Blaise?_

 _.P.s_

 _Theo is worried that your said careful as Death Eaters are now looking for you._

Draoc crumble the paper even he showed Berlin out of the was pissed yet he was being hunted is no way he could go back into that place as still have a lot of plans to muggle world was safe where he was,but he was worried when innocent people die to save he needed a plan...he needed to call...

"No...no wait stupid Draco...you have a phone and an earphone but you cannot tell them where you are...god what am i thinking."said Draco

Draco grab a paper and beginning tovmake his plan as heard rumours that there was an organization who are indeed mysterious than Death knew it was on Nanda Pardat...the lair of the league of need to stay there as waited until the day passed.

After the day..Draco pack his bag and left the hotel gave the key to Shirley until he catch the bus on the terminal..saying that he needed to get to the airport blend in as a muggle until the bus arrived on the arrived the airport as well yet with a few wandless charms..he chanted it and managed to get into the board towards the ticket lead him to first class where he would stay there.

The departure went long but it was tired to plane arrived on Egypt yet he managed to get out of their as Egypt was hot yet he directed it towards the direction of Ra's al arrived on the place where the driver told him was the had no experiencce hanging through mountains...but he had no went to the Mountain as well

 **Next chapter Draco encounters Ra,s al ghul...while Harry Potter realized that Draco was gone**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hogwarts_

Harry heard that Draco was not on the King Cross...even encountered Blaise and Nott but they answered that they didn't know where he went back to the compartment.

"Malfoy's not here."said Harry

"That's impossible..he should be here..he is the prefect of Slytherin houses."said Hermione

"Where do you think he is Harry.?..said Ron

"Honestly for a death is a Death Eater.."

"Harry can't just tell him that he was a death eater you know that?."said Hermione

".Okay fine but i need to talk to Professor must have known where Malfoy is .."said Harry as he excused.

Harry went to the headmaster's portrait where he said the password yet he heard Snape and Dumbledore hid on the shadows and listen to their conversations.

"You think Mr Malfoy went off on his own?."Dumbledore asked

"He wrote to this letter saying that he rather die than joining his they didn't realize that Draco left without saying everything."said Snape

."Did you find him?."

"Well most of all we couldn't find was mad about his son's checked into his account on gringotts but we found out that he withdrawn all of 's nothing on the vault except for this bracelet."said Snape

Harry gasped yet he went back to the Common Room despite the Fat' lady's regards for disturbing her precious moment but Harry rolled his eyes yet he wntered.

"Malfoy's gone."said Harry

"What? "said Hermione

"How on earth happened?."said Ron

"He left the told Dumbledore that Draco refused to join Voldemort's army yet acter that he left without saying a straight,'said Harry

"Did he managed?...Alone?."said Hermione

"Yes...hermione alone."

"What the hell Malfoy was doing? Did they search throught Gringotts?..

"He withdrawn all of his things...there's nothing left there."Harry noted

."Then where on earth Malfoy is?."

 _Nanda Pardat_

"The cold chilly was dazing all over saw the door of the League of stood there and walked opening the doors but he saw a girl who was fighting with a bunch of hencemen yet she slashed their blood causing them to be downed.

"Who are you?."said Nyssa

."I am not a threat...i came here to seek Ra's al ghul."said Draco until he saw Ra's clapping his daughter's training

"And what do you seek towards Ra's al ghul?."said Ra's al ghul causing Draco in catch her breath.

".I seek to ...obtain from the war throught the Dark Lord,s crimes...i want to fight and kill him."said Draco

".What's your name?."Nyssa asked

" Malfoy."said Draco

."Ahhh means..Ah -teen."said Ra's

"Why are you here?."said Nyssa

"I came here to become an assassin like you do...but i need to stopped the Death Eaters from causing trouble another through here."said Draco

".Your a wizard aren't you?."

"How on earth did you know?."

"I watched you from afar young lad as wrll but apparently you did have a great heart as well by saving a young girl from being killed and saved the young elf without any remorse but apparently...you may have learned of what is inside this League territory...you can killed someone who is closure and made it regrets."said Ra's al ghul.

"But i am not going to fight as a coward...and you can helped me there by triggering me by my anger as well."said Draco

"If you wanted to join the league of Assassin then you must kill this man."said Ra's as he ordered two of his hencemen who was dragging a man who was wearin a sach on his head.

Ra's al ghul pulled the mask causing Draoc to widen his was Dolohov as well but apparently under Ra's gave him her sword causing Draco to hold it ,he looked at Dolohov where he began to pleade through his eyes bur Draoc kills him by Nyssa's sword by plungign him through his chest. Dolohov body went down as blood holds the swrod but he felt like he doesn't need a wand to use it.

"Welcome to the League of Assassins Al-teen."Ra's al ghul told him

 **Guess Draco didn't have a choice as well...well he can be realize what was he doing on there on the first place.**


	4. Chapter 4

**5 years later.**

Pius Thickneses was drinking on the muggle felt happy for the past the Dark Lord andnPotter fight to much and return their mwar still wasn't was thinking where Dolohov went to,since his disappearance had greatly affected to both of weather outside was covered in rain ypuntil he looked on the window where he saw a green hooded stranger was looking at waited arrived and put down his bill but he looked on the bill amd gasped of what he'd heard.

 _Your Dead to me._

Pius looked on the window where he saw Draco smirking until he walked on the alley causing him to follow him through the looked on the alley yet Draco was nowhere to be found as looked at each alley until he was,"hit by some arrow on his gasped as he saw this yet he stood onthe floor..where he saw a black figure who knelt him.

"Sorry pius but you've done to much chaos as well."said The stranger

"Who are you?.."said Pius as he choked on his blood

"I am Black Dragon."said Black Dragon as she decapitate Pius

 _Next day_

Auror Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have looked on the crime scene where Pius was been killed by unknown vigilante named Dark showed his Dark Mark as of them arrived on the Order of the Phoneix.

"Reports said that he was killed by the vigilante named Dark Dragon...apparently Pius was drinking on the bar but he immediately receive a threat from someone."said Ron

"Then what was the earlier statement?."said Kingsley

"The waiter said that Pius was drinking on the muggle pub shame bloke bu"t apparently someone give him a paper making him a death went to the alley but before he could die..he said he saw Malfoy."said Harry

"Malfoy...? But Lucius escaped and made its as well was on hiding."said Hermione

"No..not them...but Draco Malfoy."

Gasp was heard around the whole room as they heard Draco's his disappearance The Order realized that Draco left but apparently ,he was gone and no one can find him despite his magic but now he made ot comeback.

"Harry you think Malfoy could come ck after he disappearwd for 5 years?.."Tonks asked

"Maybe...but i don't know..i am beginning to think that something is not right...Draco was gone."said Harry

"Then where do yoy think he is?."said Ron

 _Somewhere_

Draco drove his car passed on many shops of London bur apparently he was driving faster as well until he arrived on his own manor near the gate opens yet the drove towards the parking lot and came out of the took on the steps yet he reach the door and said:

"Spencer i'm home...Spencer.?."said Draco

a white husky dog arrived oh the floor greeted him causing him to be downed as well.

"Hi buddy.."said Draco

Draco opened the curtains of his house and begin to played with went to the kitchen where he opened the cabinet and took a dog food for ate his food causing Draco to smiled as well.

"Hey Spencer...i was dismissed earlier as well but don,t worry no one followed me here."said Draco

After his training towards the League of Assassins...and renamed himself as Al-teen as became one of the 4 horsemen of Ra's al he became a formidable fighter and lethal one as 's taught him and showed him the Lazazus Pit but apparently..he was sent to dangerous task like killing the Carrows by impaled them on their 's al ghul realized that Draco was been the most greatest student he have yet he sent him to different mentors like Al-Owal and other dangerous masters that Draco needed to do.

After his training he still became the horsemen of Ra's al ghul but he needed to go back to London to assume his identity and stopped Voldemort along wih his Death 's at first was reculant of letting his horsemen go bur he agree that one day he'll find the true one within went back to London and took the guise of Alexander Harris that he invented.

He bought a manor outside town yet he made him his hideout where he began to controlled his own passages that guide did upgraded some of his gadjets to Nyssa gave him a black suit which is why he called himself as Black Dragon.

."You know Spencer i should have destroyed Pius car."said Draco as Spencer put his head on the lap yet he ruffled it.

".I know i know...your getting me a rummage thought...geez of all the people Potter and the Dark Lord was still fighting even i was gone...god...guess i needed to barge in."said Draco until he remembered what Blaise and Theo.

He heard a rumour that Blaise became and Auror while Theo become a Law instead but apparently he felt worried of his friends never to contract did saw Hermione far away yet she was a law Enforcer ans she and Weasley never had a relationship.

."There is no way that i am calling her."said Draco yet Spencer looked at himyet licked his face "Okay..fine you win?."

Draco got up and picked the remote and looked on the televisions reporting a lot of crimianl did swore that he'll fighht for justice but he was worried as well due that the Order of the Phoenix knows that he disappeared.

"It seems to be that yo,ve been busy Al-teen."Nyssa as she appeared on the shadows

."Try that i,ll kill you."said Draco causing Spencer to released from his grasp ."What are yoy doing here Nyssa?"

"Just checking into one of Father's loyal hencemen and besides i visit know that she was worried as well.?."said Nyssa

"At first i made it clear that you and Sara made it clear despite Ra's objections...bur apparently no..."Draco smiled yet they both embraced each other

."Sara said that if i could join into the Legends i have to think which is why i am asking you first.?"

"Why not asked Ra's?."

"Because he was busy and most of all he agree as well but i needed to know if you wanted was so busy with my sister as well."said Nyssa

"Then kill Talia if you wanted to?."said Draco

"Oh yet Oliver never listened to me as 'll listened to you but apparently what am i going to do..."

"I think you should join with Sara and besides...Ra's permitted you."said Draco while Spencer jumped on the couch

"Al - teen...you needed to be careful as well but apparently Voldemort and his forces will kill you as well...did you try contacting your old friends as well?."

"No... i don,t want them to involve what i was doing and besides..if i tell them about that i came back as well...they would be suspicious..now that i am a Criminology student on 4 th year."

"Keep up on your graduations."

"Fine."said Draco

Nyssa left his house but apparently Draco went back to his lair underneath his the was making it a double personally as he is a a graduate student of Criminology..yet he was the valedictorian of both of his peers yet he was so good handling hand to and making strategries on his looked at him wearily

"Spencer..i know that...but...what if Blaise figured it outnas well."said Draco

"Alrightnfine you win..need to go out laundry this one."said Draco dragging his laundry to the laundry shop

He wasn,t alone but he saw a chinese woman who was holding a long white cloth while the owner was watching on his own inserted the coin on the washing machine until the chinese girl

."Excuse me do you mind...if yoyr not much trouble?"the girl asked causing Draco to hold the white sheet until he spoke.

"What clan are you? What are you doing here on England?."Draco asked

".I don't understand."

Draco looked at her until until the chinese girl grabs her knife and attacked him causing him to jumped on themterritory and fight with the owner heard the rummage through his shop,while watching until he stepped outHe saw the shop empty but he saw blood on the washing machine as well.

Draco went back home until he saw Spencer on the couch looking at news reported again this Eaters have been making a mess right now but now he went to the place where police reported.

Draco had no idea why he was getting involved enjoyed going around but apparently he saw Weasley and Potter coming from the Orders from stepped back and grab his green jacket to prevent knowing the the investigating he left even he bumped to received a text from Oliver queen about Prometheus identity...with a quick told Oliver the truth that Adrian Chase was Prometheus and told never to trust Talia Al Ghul.

Draco took off his jacket and stole a sunglasses from the learned how to steal with a quick habit and walked on the linrary to bought some didn't realized what he was doing but apparently he heard a sneezing looked on the bookshelf where he saw Hermione who was puffing in red but she continue to sneeze.

"What is she doing here?."Draco muttered

Hermione was reading a book of novel until she felt something was watching her but apparently Draco went to the other section before she could purchasing some books..he went out only he bumped into Blaise.

"Sorry mate...Draco...is that you?."said Blaise

"Sorry mate...but i have given you no choice."said Draco as he punch Blaise sending him though the ground and ran

"What on earth?..."Blaise was confused

 _Star City_

 _Mayor's Office_

Oliver Queen was staring on the window and waited for the cover up as Green Arrow and now he was going to be door opens

"You can't trust Adrian Chase...he will manipulate you and you know the secquences when you and Felicity will be involved...not to imagine that you invited him on your weeding."said Draco

"And what am i going to do? He will be there and i will made..."

".Stop...you can't make the green arrow made tell the whole impeachment where people are there..tell them that Prometheus started to do this and manipulate you to kill Billy Mallone...your wedding with Felicity will be make it worse."said Draco

"I can,t do that."

"Yes you can...if Prometheus made a threat that time that will never change...Oliver Chase is Prometheus under the training of Talia al ghul...and you know that as well."said Draco

"Draco your the 4 horsemen of Ra's and Ra's is made at Talia and he wanted her head."

"Nyssa came to me on that day saying that Talia made a big mistake by recquiting Chase...he recquite evelyn to brcome your spy and this is the reason...Oliver...for Felicity sake...you cover the green arrow was a great idea...but you need to announce that Prometheus started this,'said Draco

"And what if...?."

"Felicity will never got hurt...but you are target by the vigilante...i don,t know what to say this..,but...You can't make the Green arrow disappeared."said Draco

"Now what am i going to do?.."

"You and Felicity needed to get married...already."

."What?.!."

"Fine..i,ll be there tonight,"said Draco

"Draco what abput the Death Eaters? What if you be late?!."

".Oliver queen...i,ll managed as well but for now..you need to show them the whole truth not interfere the Green arrow. Potter and the others know that Pius is dead when i killed him on that night...you need to protect the city,the love of your life,the people that you cared and most of all your entire ..did by saving the whole,she sacrifice herself to save this city from Damien Dark..and now...don,t give up."said Draco

."Okay...Draco...where's Nyssa?."Oliver asked

"She's joining at Sara's crusade...i,ll watch Felicity if Evelyn Sharp will went to that lair of yours..."said Draco until he disappeared causing Oliver to be relaxed.

 _Draco's house_

Spencer was whinning through his master at was pacing the book into his knows he's here and he will reported to Snape...no this can't be right.

"Spencer...i know the look at your face for a thousand time."said Draco causing Spencer to groaned

"God...i know that look...i know i know that your giving me a head start through the most to knowledge...if Blaise or the other order along with the Death Eaters gave me a head start as well...no..wait...i am thinking as isn't about Hermione..."said Draco but the dog looked at him with a wachful eye

"Smart..."

Draco grab his suit and teleported back to the building where Oliver was making a was there but Curtis,Wild dog and Spartan are was looking on Oliver sppech.

".Tonight...i was received by an information that i was going to be impeachment about why i was covered the green arrow...the truth is as mayor i have right to protect my city along with its people to live on it. The green arrow was being manipulated by his enemy known as Prometheus. As mayor i have right to defend for what is right...and i want Prometheus to be captured. The Green arrow was saving us,he gave us hope to withdrawn. we have fear that was consumed by our own fear...but hope is given to us as well. which is why i would say green arrow is innocent alon wih his team mates and i want Prometheos to be captured and stopped."said Oliver causing the people to clapped.

Dinah and the others relaxed but apparently Dark Dragon went back to the lair where Felicity was but apparetly Felicity gasped.

"Felicity its fine its me."said Draco

"God do you think the council will improved this? What would happened to the Green arrow...look i don,t know what to say but i don,t want to quit.."said Felicity

"Hey...no one is going to die...Oliver told the Arrow is innocent and the hunt of Prometheus is begun."said Draco

"Good...i can think of this as well."

"Yes..that was right now i need to put wards here in case Evelyn Sharp can be entered without your noticed."

"You think that it will work as well."said Felicity

"Wards are stronger than those technology passwords that you invented. Unfortunately it will be better."

"And your so called Order along with the Death Eaters? Did they notice your back?."

"No...None of them known the secquences yet Felicity. I gotta go and i,ll attend your wedding as well.."Draco smirked until the gangs arrived.

 _England_

Bellatrix tortured another teenage girl but apparently along with several Death Eaters are going to be marched attack. Black Dragon arrived until he released his bow and arrow aiming it towards Bellatrix.

"My...my what do we have here?.."Bellatrix snarled while looking on Dark Dragon who was looking at him.

"Your the one who killed Pius! Pettigrew snarled but Black Dragon was still starig as well.

"I am."

"Who the hell are you?!."said Fenrir

"i am Black Dragon."

Black Dragon thows them a smokebom sending ashes and black smoke first attack was Bellatrix whom he knocked her out, second he appreheaded Fenrir yet he released the hostages and let them continue to fight even he grab his bow and arrow and released it towards several Death snapped some of their necks as well but apparently,he heard the Order swoop down.

"What the hell is going on here?."said Tonks as she saw Death Eaters slumped down to the ground but apparently they heard Bellatrix snarled

"Guess someone is here."said Ron

Black Dragon appreheaded Bellatrix until he throws her to the wall slamming her apparently until they both looked each 's gasped but apparently they both focused onthe vigilante.

"What the hell?.."said Harry

Remus begun to use his werewolf smell but apparently Black Dragon throws them a knife contains a smokebom releasing ash as Dragon didappeared leaving Bellatrix upside down on the ropes leaving a note.

 _Suck the hag off._

Black Dragon arrived on his own lair where he released his mask causing him to be Draco put his mask,bow,arrows,sword along with his suit that he invented yet he exit out of the lair by the went to the bathroom where he took a he took a bath,he went towards his room where he grab a needle and a thread to stitch his wounds along with inserted the needle into his skin ,but apparently he grunted until he stitch his wounds. The knife that Bellatrix slashed him was poisonous but apparently he had meadical herbs that Tatsu and Oliver gave him.

He grab a novel and went straight to the bed yet he saw Spencer jumped into his this..he smiled as he hold Spencer's head. The beautiful but amazing husky dog that he found on the alleys apparently nearly dying due to the wounds by unknown source.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apparently Draco has to be careful hanging with stitches as well. Well he did experience on the league of Assassins along with several brutal masters.**

Draco was covered in sweat yet he was holding eskrima arnis on his hand where he begun his training as grab his water bottle where he drank it and looked on the mirror,where he saw his scars. During his missions he was hit by a grenade on the leg, he healed and he swore that he'll use a grenade launcher instead. Other missions he was hit or slashed on the chest due to the remarks and most of all he did remember Sara and Nyssa's bickering on the League. Spencer looked at him until he growled.

"What?.".said Draco looking at Spencer causing the dog to raised his ears.

"Right of course i will."Draco reminded him as he played with his dog.

Draco went into the town where he entered the coffee shop yet he grabbed a newspaper where he begins to wonder which headlines he'd the encounter of the death Eaters and his mysterious appearance as Black Dragon was rolled his eyes yet he noticed that there was a business man who was killed by a he had a choice by saving muggles from bad people..yet he kills people like an extradionary hitman..causing Aurors to notifiy about a serial ordered his coffee yet he saw Hermione enterig the coffee shop where he was.

"What in the world?.."Draco muttered as he saw Hermione entering the coffee shop yet he raised his newspaper to prevent notice.

Hermione entered the coffee shop where she saw the people occupied the seats yet the remaining one was on the person's who was reading upside ordered a latte yet she went to the table and asked...yet she didn't know that it was Draco who was holding a newspaper

"Excuse me can i sit here? Everyone is full."Hermione asked causing Draco to grunt

"Yeah sure...go ahead."Draco replied but he never went to remove the newspaper instead.

"God i am so tired as well during work."said Hermione as she put down the coffee on the table.

"Well what do you work for?.."Draco asked

"Oh...i work on a law firm. I am a lawyer."said Hermione

" _Damn you Granger...why can you just go somewhere?."Draco thought._

 _"_ Um i am sorry that i disturb yoyr inner piece as well."Hermione apologized

"No...no not at all..i just arrived here as well."said Draco

"Um do you realized that your reading upside down?."Hermione asked causing Draco to whimpered yet he invented.

"I want to try reading upside down."Draco suggested

"Well that is great..."Hermione sipped her coffee

".Is it hot?." Draco asked while Hermione grab her hankerchief as wipe the hot one's on her lips.

"No...its perfect..."Hermione looked down where she looked on Draco even he pinch the hole of the newspaper yet he looked at her.

"Boyfriend problems?.."said Draco

" _What the hell what i was thinking?.."Draco thought._

"Ron? No he's not my 's like a brother to me..i haven't got boyfriends since my only crush left."

"What happened to him?."

"He left...he didn't came back to school as well."said Hermione

."Oh i am so sorry."

"Well that is okay..and besides i may have been enjoying my time as well."said Hermione until she noticed the hole on the newspaper

"I,m sure he'llcome back once more."

"I don't think so...oh my god..i am talking a stranger here."

"Well i am so sorry that i asked for more details,"Draco apologized

"That's fine..god i have to go...see you again sometime."

."Yeah sometime."

Hermione went out from their chair yet she exit the coffee shop causing Draco to removed the newspaper as well. He sighed in relief but he felt nervous of why he left grab his wallet and pay the counter as begin to walk on the main road avoiding some bystanders yet he grab his sunglasses to prevent Potter and Weasley yet he notoced on the mirror that Potter and Weasley are walking where his direction was.

."Shit."said Draco as he walked faster as usual yet he stopped causing Potter and Weasley to looked at him dearly.

".Why is that stranger that keeps following us as well.?."said Ron

"Lets ask...hey you...stop.

 **Boom**

The building exploded so loudly causing people to screamed louder as saw a little girl crying until the debris was trying to hit began to run as he grab the girl into his arms yet he evaded the debris from little girl was still crying into his shoulder until he smoother her back.

."Hey its okay.."Draco shushed her until her mother came

"Damn building..Draco muttered as he left.

Spencer looked on the door where Draco was covered in dusk on his hair due to the bomb.

"Don,t asked Spencer."said Draco as he opened the television.

" _This just in a building was been destroyed by an unknown terrorist who begins to sabotage the meeting of the board named Felix Company.._

"The _building was sabotage by the wvents as well but apparently why this is giving me and Weasley discovered about me somehow."said Draco yet he listened to what they heard by via tracking sound._

 _".Harry what the bloody hell was that?."said Ron_

 _"Honestly i don't know building exploded quickly as well but apparently we lost the stalker as oncee."said Harry_

"So they were stalking me?!."Draco gritted his teeth

"Well i will show them what was better."said Draco as he looked on his suit

 _Night_

 _Order of the Phoenix Headquarters_

Black Dragon arrived on the evening seeing all of the stuff hasn't been removed as well but currently the wards will never effect the reason as was the mistake as well but apparently he looked for the files which he began to search each drawers until he spotted opened the folders containing some most wanted in the whole and Narcissa Malfoy p,Bellatrix Lestrange,Rodolphus Lestrange .The Carrows was found dead 4 years ago by some assassin but he knew it was him. He began to looked for more information.

He looked each files yet he put the ones into his bag and gather the put a spying camera on the portrait so that he can be observe their did remember when Hermione was angry about turned him down because she loved someone else as well rather than him..Ron didn't get to well..why what's wrong with him?. Black Dragon searched for more information until he heard an apparation causing him to looked on the floo powder seeing Potter coming in.

Harry opened the door but apparently he saw nothing as windows are completely shut and the wards may seem active as opened the drawer where the files where..the most information where Draco didn't notice that Draco was on the top of him looking but keeping steady before making any rummage.

Harry shruddered his shoulders as he felt the wind closed the window preventing Draco from going out yet he left the study room and went to could swear that he was snoorig ,yet he was.

"Tired as an auror as well."Black Dragon muttered as he swooped down and opened the drawer taking the files but eventually he opened the window letting him outside of the house and shut down the window as well.

Draco arrived home and looked on the files where he begin to make each killed Dolohov and he killed the Carrows along with parents are unable to be find but eventually he knew where it was heading the Malfoy of where he originally live.

"I am not going back to that Manor as well."Black Dragon muttered until he left.

He arrived on the Malfoy Manor where it had a rusty went to the tree and observe the entire structure yet he saw Lucius Malfoy making tea along with Narcissa who was reading a book but most of all his hatefull Bellatrix was there.

"I should have killed her instead of setting her free."Draco swored but eventually Snape appeared from the fireplace. "Oh shit."

" is dead along with the carrows and i don,t know how much this assailant begin to attack and eliminate us one by one."Snape looked at Lucius

".And Draco?. Have you found him?."said Lucius

"No. Even we looked everywhere he was nowhere to be found as well."said Snape

"Yet nothing from Theo or Blaise?."

"Even i read into their minds Draco was not there as well."

"Well he,s the one who should come back as well..he is a traitor who doesn't accept of who he is...forget him was disowned when he ran away."said Bellatrix

"And what if he came back?."Narcissa asked

"Then well kill him amd tortured him as well."Lucius snarled causing Draco to be heard from the outside.

Draco disappeared into thin air until he walked on the streets even it was night at all put his suit into his bag yet he inserted it onto his was walking and walking as well but apparently,he had no idea what he was doing. He hate his parents..for not only for him but for killing and hurting people as he did killed people but he was never a death Eater. He kicked the can as well but he went into the Muggle pub and ordered a glass of whiskey yet he saw a brunette lying on the table for drinking to much.

"1 scotch please."Draco said the bartender until he heard a moaning sound causing him to looked at the brunette where it was Hermione.

"Holy gods...Granger...what on earth did you do?!."said Draco

"Malfoy...is that you?...(hiccup)."Hermione pointed causing Draco to think.

" _She is drunk."_ Draco thought

"Well yes Granger what on earth did you just drink?!."Draco drink his scotch where he saw Hermione drinking a bottle of whiskey

"I hate him..."

"Hate who?."said Draco

"Ron freaking Weasley...i thought...he love me..but...now..i saw him bed with the bint."Hermione hiccup

" _Funny i thought she said she was not her boyfriend."Draco thought_

"Where on earth have you been Malfoy! You,ve been gone for the freaking 5 years as one knows where you are even Blaise said that you were luckyto escape." said Hermione

"Hey easy excuse me how much did she drank this bottle?."Draco asked the bartender

"4 times sir."the bartender replied

"Thank you...seriously Granger my life was not yours..your terribly drunk and your in not space for this...you need to go home."said Draco

"Can you ..took me there?."

"What? Seriously? Okay yoy are drunk but what right now you need to relax."said Draco

Draco draped Hermione's shoulder taking her out of the bar until Hermione directed him to go through her apartment as well. He would rolled his eyes as well but he can't abandoned her sleeping on the street...He grab Hermione's key amd let them entered her apartment as well.

"I told you i am not drunk."said Hermione as she threw him a vase but he dodge it

"Hey watch it."said Draco

"you...are...so stupid leaving into a bad state as well..hiccup...i would say your a freaking escape but your not a fugitive..."said Hermione as she took off her shirt causing him to turned away

"Damn she drank to much."Draco muttered

."Can you helped me?."Hermione asked

Draco looked back where she saw Hermione wearing her bra only. Draco had no choice he went to her closet and gave her some pajamas coming then he helped her dress raised her hands and gripped Draco's shirt.

"Why did you left? You stupid...mothfull...idiot...you can just come to us and helped you Malfoy.?."said Hermione

"God i really need to let her sleep...oh my god what am i doing ?..said Draco

"You can just come to us and explained to is as well but you left without everyone worrying through to much...your a..really dead...but yoy've been gone..."Hermione said

"That's it i have enough...sorry Granger."said Draco as he hit her with his nightsticks causing Hermione to be slumped down.

"I didn,t kill her though."said Draco as he put Hermione to bed but he looked at her

His face looked at Hermione yet he remained there but his face went nearer to her but Hermione raised her hands and pulled him unexpectedly causing them to kissed. Draco had no idea why Hermione was kissing him but he received the kiss as kiss stopped but Draco closed the light and exit into her room. He wrote a letter to her

"Goodbye Hermione."said Draco as he left the room

 **Poor love for Hermione was still countinue as well but he can't accept it because he doesn't want to hurt her no matter what. He was the most hurt why he left without saying a word.**

 **Next chapter.: Draco asked Ra's al Ghul and Oliver queen about love advice...and worse he is going to appreheaded Weasley about breaking Hermione's heart.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I let Ra's al ghul lived and as a mentor and father figure towards Draco. He,ll be pissed when his daughters began to fueled.**

 **H** ermione opened her eyes seeing herself on her own felt her head to much acne and was drunk last night after she found out that Ron slept with the bint named Lavender went to the pub but only she was drunk yet Malfoy carried her back her.

."Malfoy?.."said Hermione but Draco was not there.

Her apartment floor was quiet and there is no way that he could enter as sighed as she went to the table but she caught a note on the table.

 _Granger_

 _I told you don't drink to much...and most of all we didn't shagged last night. I can't explained to you why i disappeared as much as i can tell i,ll give you a tip._

 _There was a mountain covered in a hot but dangerous place...inside the place there was a throne room..but most of all..your the brightest which more than i am..see you_

 _P.S_

 _Try that again and thhere was still another one to continue._

"Weird comment Malfoy."Hermione muttered

 _Nanda Pardat_

Ra's al Ghul was looking on his books while his guards are beganning to spare each other like opened the book until the apparition appeared whom he recognize.

"Ahhh Al-teen what brings my favorite horsemen to come here?."Ra's al ghul asked while looking at Draco who entered his room

"Hello again Ra's al ghul...i heard that you accept that Nyssa was joining the Legends as well."said Draco who put his hands on his pockets.

"I agree with Nyssa's decisions as well but apparently i cannot made it possible...now what are you doing here Al-teen.?."

"Came here to tell you about some Death Eaters but apparently i may be close to Tar-al-el-safer as well but i need asking about why i couldn't tell the love of my life as well?."said Draco

"You know the secquences as well Al-teen but you need to prove that your still loyal to me as well by killing these men again."said Ra's

"Pleasure as well"Draco smirked

Draco grab his sword causing three men to entered whom they began to make combat as well but apparently Draco kills them with his sword and decapitate the other ones.

"Satisfied?."said Draco

"Apparently so Al-teen and your requesting me how to handle your double life as Black more less than i could recount. At first your going to tell me about your love one right?."

"Apparently yes...but i don't know how much that i can tell even Darhk is on the loose.."said Draco

"I fell in love with Talia's mother..She wasn't just my only love but somehow important to me as well...barely after her death.I couldn't asked Talia instead which is why i trained her like you wanted to be...but there was a circumstances that was being probihited here on the League...which is why..she left without telling me where she was."said Ra's

"And Nyssa?."

"Nyssa was lucky. i fell in love with her mother after Talia disappeared yet she was the inly one that i have fallen the greatest love that i can imagine as well. I will tell you the real as well..Al- teen, therefore a man who should fell into his own words cannot be made by own choices but to spare the other choices that he would allow.."said Ra's yet Draco looked down where he was clinging with his sword

"Talia was on rogue apparently..and she was here as well."said Draco

."So have i heard my loyal hencemen but apparently Talia would never listened to me as well along with her student Adrian Chase. did Oliver know about this?."

"I did."said Draco

"Good...then tell him that he had right to fight for what is right along with you."said Ra's al ghul

 _Ministry of magic_

"What Ron did that? Hermione i had no idea he would do that?."said Harry looking at Hermione on his table.

"What can i say Harry? Apparently he is good wanting it but apparently i am not him..but i need o ell you something...its Malfoy."said Hermione

"What Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?.

Hermione nodded.

".Hermione you know this will be the war between Death Eaters along but where is he?."Harry demanded

"Harry...he left. He didn't joined the Death Eaters as well but apparently he was said he rather die than joining the death Eaters."said Hermione

"Then we need to find him?."

"Harry no."

"But Hermione...he..."

"HE IS NOT A DEATH EATER LISTEN TO ME FIRST HaRRY JAMES POTTER. I am 100% sure."said Hermione

"Hermione is that we need to find him so we can secure him out."

"I don't even know you Harry. All this time i've been following you through..look i don,t care if your the savior as well but this is an accusation towards Malfoy who escaped."Hermione stormed out of the office of his.

"Damn."said Harry as he watched Hermione go.

Star City

"Apparently for you to say...Ra's told you to figured you out as well..these Death Eaters can still find you and not just that...your avoiding Hermione most of your life."said Oliver

"Then how can i explained to her? Hey Hermione i am back and i am demon head's hencemen and Black Dragon...can i tell her that no."said Draco raising his hands even he was lying on the floor

"Then try making a position...tell Hermione that you are indeed hiding for most of Eaters knows that you killed Pius and most of all they don't know about you as Black Dragon."said Felicity

"That never happened...Potter would beheaded me."said Draco

"Then tell Potter that you cannot join or doing some chaos things as well. Well most of all i did the same back when Layla was kidnapped."

".Diggle i know that theory..its a good thing that she was alive otherwise she'll never gave you a daughter."

"Then tell Harry that Death Eaters would yours as well...you know that the death Eaters can still managed to trace you along with the order instead."said Oliver

"Oliver as much as i wanted to tell her from the beginning i wanted to tell her but i can't..its because i don't want her to die."

"Then try making an alternate motive."said Curtis

"Oh i tried but apparently there is no way that i could come in as well. If Hermione finds out that i am the Black Dragon i need to erase her memories as well."Draco suggested

"Are you nuts?!."Felicity scowled

"Yeah man that is completely nuts and apparently you wizards are making into a mess into your world especially for a police like Potter."said Renee

"Then what am i going to do?.."said Draco

"Hmm...i think i have a solution."said Rory

"Really? What is it?."Oliver asked

 _Night._

 _Grimmauld Place._

Harry put down his bag on the since Sirius died he inherit some of his properties as well but he couldn't spend because Voldemort is dead but Death Eaters are still on the loose as well. He dropped his files bur once he looked on the mirror..an arrow was pierched on the mirror causing him to looked at grab his wand but it was useless.

"Looking for this?."said Black Dragon holding his wand

"Hey give it back."said Harry

"I am afraid not..."

".And why is that?."Harry asked while looking into the stranger.

"The wards may be improved but the owners can get it inside as well easily."

"Your the vigilante that killed Pius?."Harry pointed on him

"Infact i am."Black Dragon replied

"Then what are ypu doing here?.."

"I want to talked."

"Talked about what?!."said Harry

"About Draco Malfoy."said Black Dragon causing Harry to looked at him yet he was still unmovng.

"Why are we talking about him?."Harry asked

"Because he left with a reasonable doubt. He left because he didn't want to become a death eater."said Black Dragon

"I know that he left..because he couldn't take it didn,t he?."

"No...he only did it to protect himself. He is not involved on this war...but i am here to informed you to stay away from him."

"What? I don't understand...why?."Harry asked

"He made a choice."

"A choice? What choice?!."Harry demanded

"A choice that he can never forgive himself for the past that he created as well." Black Dragon replied as he stepped closer.

"What kind of choice that he'd make?."Harry asked

"Death."

"No...he ...can't do that.."said Harry

"He made a choice to get away and start somewhere where nobody could find him or not. You may be the top Auror but you need tovstay away from any business that i could towards the Death Eaters as well."said Black Dragon

"And what if we don't?."Harry asked

"Then i'll give you a most painful death that yoy can experience as well."

"I died once."

"Yet you cannot outrun of what the secquences can do...believe me or not but it is still the same as well."

"Why are you telling me this?.."Harry asked

"Because if Draco comes back...forget about of what he has done."

"What choice does he make or what rights he has to do?."

"He was once a boy who was lost...lost with nothing but gained a loya choose what's best for him..."

Black Dragon disappeared as well causing Harry to be speechless Dragon took off his suit and put it on his bag but apparently he was walking again and again. Draco looked on the stars yet he felt lonely of what he has done.

"Moon and stars are about to collide as well."said Draco as he remembered when he heard Ra's talking to him about somehing.

"Shame as well...Hello again Malfoy."said Hermione causing Draco to looked at her

"Granger what are you doing here?."Draco asked

"Well honestly its night and its a good thing to see stars as well. What about you...did you appeared as well from missing ?."said Hermione

" I wasn't missing."

"Then you came back...as well apparently you made some explanations to do."

"I am not listening to a lawyer like a know it all granger. i have brains as well but for you leave me alone."said Draco as he began to walked away

"Wait...Malfoy...did you just threaten me?."Hermione pointed it on herself

"I have rights to be threaten as well but apparently ,you should be the one who is scared of what is coming to you now."said Draco leaving a shocking Hermione to be left alone.

Draco was walking on the night yet he still have patrol something to do. He enjoyed being the vigilante named Black Dragon as well but apparently..he cannot make the same mistakes like Ra's al ghul taught him to do. Death Eaters are still assemble the whole Order yet he was there watching.

 _My name is Draco Malfoy. After 5 years of disappearance,i came only one goal..to save the both worlds from its uncoming attacks and i am not alone. I need to become someone else...someone else...I am Black Dragon._

Black Draon was on the rooftop of the guilding that can saw the whole looked at each other buildings but he heard another police car chasing a criminal as smirked as he began to position and jumped to the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy aka. Lexandr HArris otr known as Black Dragon. Dracow as missing for the past 5 years to join in the League of Assassins along with other masters thus turning him into a formidable but lethal invented a name called Alexander Harris and now he is a bounty hunter on the day,but Vigilante at night.

Right now he was opening a box of cereal and joined with Spencer.

"I hate news Spencer as well. Skeeter is a bad habit to me as well."Draco muttered while Spencer was earing on his dog food until they both saw the television regarding him as well.

"Great now i am in a freaking news as well."said Draco as he grab a newspapar from the Daily Phophet until he freaked out. "What?!."

 _Draco Malfoy arrived on the London Border._

"This is ridiculius as well. There is no way that Potter could made a statement as well even i stole his files on the wanted persons as well."said Draco looking at Spencer

 _Meanwhile_

 _"_ What? The files are gone!?."Harry yelled causing the Order to looked at him

"What file?."said Tonks

"The file of which Death Eater escaped.I put it here on the drawer and now its gone."said Harry

"Well that is now convenient...how are we going to put some wanted posters around here?!."Ron asked

"Hell i don't know."Harry replied

Draco grab his car and drove towards the bail enforcement bounty hunter. He was one of the best of them even learning his guns as he was an assassin but terribly making it enjoyed of what he was.

".Morning Alex."Vince greeted him

"Morning Vince what can i do for you?."said Draco as he looked on the ads

"Looking for a hunting spot didn't yoy?."Vince chuckle

"Very but apparently i made a vertical limit."Draco chuckle as he pulled the paper from the board. "Gotta catch this thug before aking chaos as well."

Minutes later..Draco caught the suspect and bouht him back to the police station as police clapped towards Draco.

"Here you go Alex 15,000$ as well for catching this thug as well."said Police chief named Teddy March

"Thank you sir..its a good thing i made it my day."said Drsco as he took the check

Draco was investigating as well for crimes that he solvd tonight as Black most of all he arrived covered in stitches ansd caused it to made it hurt but for a vigilante like him..he can managedbaed on the pain tolerance that he experience as hard can do.

"Potter seems to be fidget as well as he nearly or what he was doing god...i am so dead as hell."Draco muttered.

Draco walked back towards his car when he sense something..like Death Eaters are looked on the edge light where he saw Rabastan.

"Shit."said Draco as he walked towards the alley causing Rabastan to follow him

Rabastan realized that Draco was indeed here..so he followed him but apparently he followed him to the alley where he saw norhing but dark quickly made its way until Draco apreheaded him by grabbing his neck.

"Why are you here?."said Draco but Rabastan struggle to let go of his hand from his hands

"Or...der...from your father...to tkae you home."said Rabastan

"I am home but not where i begin..Draco replied as he decapitate him leavingg him dead. He grab the body and drag it towards his car and zoomed away

 _Auror office_

Harry Potter was drinking coffee when he heard a commandation as grab his wand but he saw Rabastan dead on the ground. Apparently the whole Ministry crowd gasped yet unexpectedly what happened to Rabastan. Harry saw a note on his pocket until he grab it.

 _A throne where it was covered into some golden artifacts but apparently there was a man sitting on it along with his 4 loyal hencemen. I told you to stay away from my business._

Harry dropped the letter where he recognize that handwiting from Black Dragon when he went to Grimmauld place as well but apparently...Rabastan is dead and most of the death Eaters are killed by this person called Black Dragon. Tonks said that she'll investigate it but what they didn't know that Draco was observing as well.

"Guess i need to be careful with Tonks as well."Draco muttered as he left without anything.

Hermione was focused on her work as a enjoyed her job but apparently she sometimes hate the look on Ron. True she was jealous as well and she kept focused on her work.

".Hermione...i want to say sorry."said Harry

"Look Harry i am busy as well but this work. I am not in the mood right now."said Hermione

"But Hermione...look i know your mad at Ron and us but please apologized. Ginny missed you as well."

"Look Harry as much that i could tell you i did forgived you both but apparently you appreheaded like a sledge hammer as well. Now excuse me get out and don't come back here as well."Hermione snapped.

Harry looked sad when he saw Hermione wirh a fury eyes looking at him he made a mistake by implanting Draco as a Death Eater as well but now Hermione was busy with work and she was getting bitter. Ron and Ginny apologized as well but apparently Hermione shut them down..causing them to be it .She didn't notice...a note left on the table...causing Hermione to opened it.

 _Granger_

 _Stop acting like your angry amd stop making a devilious moments as is getting edgier as well but apparently...stop like your mad. I have to be blamed as well but to be honest...i would say...don't be angry._

 _P.S It is annoying seeing you mad as well."_

 _D.M._

Hermione widen her eyes looked on the office but apparently Draco was not there as well. Draco went to the bathroom where he heard Weasley entering as well. But apparently he didn't want to attacked him as Ron left he left as welleven knocking through Blaise but he escaped as well.

"Spencer i'm hom..."Draco looked on the dog who was lying on the ground causing him to get down

"Are you okay?."said Draco luckily Spencer winced as he felt the wound on his was bitten by a werewolf causing Draco to claunch his fingers.

Draco grab the herbs and gave it to Spencer allowing Spencer to take the drug as relaxed on his lap but Draco bandaged his wounds ans Spencer was sleeping.

"Damn Fenrir...maybe i should have visit as well...don't worry Spencer i am here."said Draco who was holding his Husky hairs.

 _Flashback_

Draco _Malfoy was walking through the streets after he arrived from the decided to explore before going hoppin around or entered some shops as well but apparently once he passed on the alley...he saw a dog...leaning through the alley but apparently weakened and lied on the floor._

 _."Oh my god are you okay?."said Draco as he knelled on the dog but the dog was so breathing heavely causing Draco to picked him and bought him to the veterinary clinic._

End of flashback

Draco watched the news where some teenagers are found death filled with werewolf causes Draco to be hated that kind of were wolf and the only ones that he knew was Fenrir Greyback.

"I think i needed to finished something else."said Draco opening the bookshelf and entered towards his lair.

Fenrir Greyback was drinking on the pub yet he ordered another saw a letter on his table.

 _I found you._

Fenrir sneered the letter but once he looked on the window,he saw Draco winking his eyes at panicked yet Draco left the another night as went out of the pub even evading the teenagers who are laughing on the other one bur once he stepped into a dark wall...he saw a shadow.

"You don't have to edgier me...i have nothing to."

Fenrir's speech was cut off when he was hit by an arrow on the growled until he swoop down saw Footsteps caming from him yet he saw Black dragon raised his sword yet he was still holding it.

.".Who the hell are you?."said Fenrir

Black Dragon looked at him until he pulled off his mask causing Fenrir to gasped.

"Missed me Fenrir?."said Draco

"That...can't..be...your..."

"Him? Yes i am Black Dragon but apparently you did some chaos as well."said Draco until he stabbed Fenrir on the chest causing the werewolf to growled yet slumped to the ground.

"Guess Potter needed to be careful of what is coming."said Black Dragon as he looked on the ground.

 _Next day_

 _"_ Fenrir is dead already?."Ron scowled on the process while they make a meeting

"Apparently so...especially his body was found on the Auror Office as well...well how many death Eaters are still alive as well?."said Remus

"God why is it make me a headacne already?."said Harry

"Hey anybody realized that Hermione is not joining us?."said Ginny

"Its because she quit."Harry replied

".What? Why?."said Ginny

"Because she cannot trust us for what we,d done...she had enough and she quit the Order."said Harry lookin at Ron

"But she still work on the Ministry ,didn't she?." Molly asked

"She was but not the sameful Hermione that we experience as well."

"And he left a note..

 _I told you a thousands times Potter along with your Orders as well. You stay away from Draco Malfoy's life and i will stop interrogate you as well. Yet you didn't listen...which is why i am making it a part of it._

The bullet crashed through the window causing it to hit on Ron's glass but apparently they both noticed as they looked on the window where the assailant is gone.

"Geez...he did warned us."Ron said until the glass fell.

Hermione was still doing her paperworks until her time was went outside and take a break..while walking..she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Why didn't you believe them?."Draco asked causing Hermione to turned around seeing him leaning on the wall.

"Because your not involved on this."said Hermione

".I told you Granger..i don't need protection as well. I can handle myself as well."said Draco

"I know...which is why i quit the Order...i didn't realized why you left? Why can't you trust us?."

"Trust you? Are you mental Granger? 5 years i disappeared and now i came back yoy wanted me to arrest me or taking me to the law...i don,t think so...i told you stay away from Granger."said Draco

"Then why did yoy left?."

"What?!."

"Why did you left? Why didn't you come to us sooner?."

"I don't make mistakes as well Granger...yoy can blame me for what yoyr doing to yourself. Right,,,your a lawyer and bounty hunter and don't get me that tone Granger..because that is not the same that like yoy did used to be."said Draco

"Are you different person than we last meet?."said Hermione

"Please Granger..your making me a tough decisions...i don't need anyone,s helped and i had no idea why i am turning this as well...so leave me alone...stay away from me and stop involving into someone's life."said Draco as he left leaving Hermione to be speechless.

 _Star City_

"You did realize you make a statement to do?."said Felicity looking at Draco

"What can i expect? She's a lawyer and i am a bounty hunter on the police force and besides what can i do?."Draco asked

"Maybe you should be getter gentler towards Hermione...she's a lawyer right? And what is her next case?."Rory asked

"Facing a large criminal mastermind...,oh don't look at me like that Diggle...i am not Laurel."

"We never said it was you."said Diggle

"Right...gotta give me the chills of the whole fiasco as well. Hermione quit the order and facing along with her justice as well but apparently...she's facing a triad wizards."

"Then she's the next target?."

"Possible...but hell no i cannot interfere."

"You already interfere when you killed a werewolf."Renee cut in

"He nearly killed my dog."

"Yet Spencer was alive."said Curtis

"Fine what am i going to do?."

"Simple...make her calmer than last expected."Felicity suggested

"That's your plan?!...

"Well like what happened to Laurel and Oliver back on her apartment sabotage as well but for a lawyer,can she defend herself?."

"She had a wand with her."said Draco

"And?..

".Oh fuck."said Draco

"Right that will never worked as well."said Diggle.

England

Hermione's apartment

Hermione put down her files on the table and was tired from the work even Ginny's constance nagging why she answered back that she is tired and she want to focused on her life without shut Ginny along with the Weasleys except the twins. Fred and George accept her decisions as well but apparently she was focusing in the case. Someone knocked on the door,she opened it and saw Draco.

"Hi."Draco greeted

 _Still no answer._

 _"_ You okay?. Um Aurors made a security breach towards you weren't they?.."

"How am i suppose to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?."Hermione asked yet Draco never answered. "What are you doing here Malfoy?.."

"I came here if you needed some company lately...Can you let me inside?."

Hermione let him entered her remembered that he took Hermione back here a thousands what she didn't know...Draco looked at her.

"I came here to apologized of what i said earlier."said Draco

."About staying away from you?."

"Probably..but i realized one thing...you can't just shut everyone even your friends...and your apartment is muggle."said Draco

"Well i don't want my neighbors seeing me making me magic as well."said Hermione as she closed the door

"Hermione...why did you quit? Why are you avoiding the others along with your bestfriends?."Draco asked

"Because i made a choice...i don't want to get involved of letting it aside...i wanted to work it harder focused on each my future...and the Weasleys are keeping me forcing to engage to Ron.I love my career as well but i don't love him."said Hermione

..You do realized that your next case was a Mafia boss? Have you got any idea what is comin apart from you?."

".I love my job as a lawyer...and i appreciate it."

"No one's forcing you to quit...what i am asking is why did you protected me from Harry along with the others?.."said Draco

"Because your innocent...i told Harry that your not a death Eater but he won't judge me.I am tired from the war when some of the friends died and most of all i am making my choices as well."said Hermione until she saw Draco. "What about you? Why did you left?."

"Because i want to be someone that i don't want to be,"said Draco

"Draco...your an adult you can say no."

"Oh i tried..but i can't...i left when i was 16...i didn't want to get involved into something that i didn't want to be."

"Then don't tell them show them..be a person that you always dreamed about."Hermione told him.

"I am disowned."

".Oh my god...i am so sorry...where do you live now?."

"I live on my own...i worked on as a bounty hunter."

"Wow...well yoy are now experience on the field."

"Trust me i did shot once."said Draco

"You know sometimes you seems better than the last one."Hermione reminded him

"Yeah i was but that was before."

"And you are?."

"No...i am not kind that person as well."said Draco

"Hmm sometimes i got to realized thhat you disappeared and came ut becoming a bounty hunter was perfect as well..but apparently you know that i can keep it."Hermione smiled

"True...but...i am a different person now."said Draco

"I like the new you as well..not a prejuiced boy who likes to tease someone."said Hermione

"Probably...okay...you know if you needed some help as well..you,ll call me...i have my phone number here."said Draco

".Thanks again for acoompany me Malfoy."

."Anything for you Hermione."

Draco arrived home only to see Spencer looking at asked while petting did remember that he loved dogs but Lucius was allergic to dogs along with Narcissa who likes cats.

"Don't look at me like that Spencer ...mother loves cats but i can't give it to her..because of the bitchy hag can caused me another chaos mode...right i should have killed her instead not like gooping like an 8 year old."Draco suggested while he opened the television.

"Great now bitch hag is on the freaking motive again...guess i need to talk to my mother if she wanted to.."said Draco as he opened the bookshelf again causing Ace to followed him

"I just hope Potter will noticed this and i can't believe i am saying this but i just hope mother would hate receiving cats on the cellar."Draco suggested

 _Night_

Bellatrix was on the move again but apparently she began to attacked two teenagers who began to make it worse.

"Hey."said Black Dragon

"Well well well..if it isn't the Black Dragon. i heard rumours from the one who made me clear."said Bellatrix but Black Dragon released his arrow from his bow but Bellatrix caught it. "Missed me?."

"Not really."

The arrow exploded from Bellatrix hands causing her eyes to be yelled and snarled yet she begam throwing curses towards Dragon released his arrows but apparently he heard the order coming as well.

"Him again?."Ron pointed at Black Dragon

Black Dragon was battling Bellatrix but apparently even he was hit on her knife as well but he kicked her sending him through the ground yet he raised his bow and arrow and hit her on the shoulder.

."Ow...naughty boy."said Bellatrix

"Oh i am naughty since you made a cursive words again."said Black Dragon

."Who on earth are you? I never met you before.?."

"The one who hated you back and called you a bloody bitch hag."said Black Dragon yet Bellatrix raised her eyes.

"Draco? Is that you?..."Bellatrix asked

"Not anymore...the name is Al-teen or known as Black Dragon.."Draco replied

Black Dragon released his arrows and hit it on Bellarix witch growled in frustation until he kicked her towards the edge of the roof sending her to the ground. Harry and the others looked at him but he disappeared as well. Harry went to Bellatrix yet she was dead on the chest.

Narcissa Malfoy was reading a book where she heard about a dragon who fight back through Darkest shut the book and looked on the whole place was gone ever since Draco was sad that she will never to see her son. She missed him..and she wanted him to follow his right path ,where he belonged. A gush of wind came causing the fire to pulled wondered as she grab her wand and began to examine the chinney,but once she stood up..she turned around and was Black Dragon but both of them looked at each other.

"Hello Mother."said Black Dragon causing Narcissa to gasped of what she'd heard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sort of family family reunions.**

Both of them stood each other but Narcissa gasped of what Black Dragon said. Until she gasped.

."Draco?...is that you?.."Narcissa asked

"Its been a while mother."said Draco as he took off his mask

"Your the one who killed Pius as well.."

"Along with the others...i'm sorry but i know i made a mistake of not telligg you the real reason why i left...i wanted to tell you that i didn't want to become a death Eater, which is why i left.."said Draco

"Oh my dear Draco...it must have been so hard...i was so deplressed that you left without saying anythingg."said Narcissa

"Is father here?."Draco asked not to worrying Lucius schemes.

"He is...but he is sleeping on the bedroom."said Narcissa until she holds his son's cheeks

"I am so sorry Mother that i escaped...and i didn't mean to abandoned you as well.."

"Draco..."

.".I shouldn't be here instead...i,m sorry Mother but this is the only way... _Obliviate."_

 _Next day_

"You erased your mother's memories about that last night?."Nyssa asked at him

"Seriously Draco? You can't just appreheaded your mother now that she didn't realized of what is coming."said Sara

"I agree with her Ah-teen."

"Okay fine...i have no choice...i was thinking if she likes some animals to do...her birthday was coming and most of all she loves cats."Draco suggested as he lied on the floor even the two girls are staring at him

"You do realized that there are 3 couches here on the living room?."Nyssa asked

".This is your apartment Sara and besides..i like sleeping on the floor.."said Draco

"Hmmm back then when you slept on the floor rather than sleeping on the bed or the couch that Ra's offered you?.."Sara asked

"Fine...yes...Mother loves cat and she would name any kind? Since Hermione calls her cat Crookshanks."

".What kind of name is that?."Nyssa asked while she and Sara looked at each other.

"Well for Wizarding buying pets they get their names...well at least i found a nearly dying dog on the alley and i named him Spencer...a husky."said Draco

"Hmm if i had a cat..i would like to call Maharid.".Sara suggested

"Please tell me that you didn't took a name from Ra's books?.."Draco asked

"No...and besides..why can't you impressed the other one called Hermione i felt getting a bit edgier as well."said Nyssa

"Hermione is working as a law but apparently she is just like Laurel...who fights the rights and apparently wanted to be target."said Draco

"Laurel did once."Sara asked

"Because she never knew that Oliver was a vigilante that day...and now...i am so sorry but why can't you use the Pit to you know resurrect her?."

"Did you remember when i got this bloodlust from the pit? It was horrible and besides you got sucked on the pit as well."Sara reminded him

".Yeah well apparently...i got sucked by the Lazarus Pit when i nearly died by that Slade Wilson attack as well...don't asked."said Draco

"You know for some time handling being a vigilante was also worried you a lot...not just that...but your ignoring to much of your own you know...job."

"I finished 3 jobs at one day chasing criminals and i got a paycheck as well."

"And did you killed?..

"Some not but others yes."said Draco until Nyssa whacks him on the head. "Hell Nyssa."

"Apparently your acting like you never cared towards Hermione..."

"I do care but she was so bitter. She quit the order for covering me up and she hasn't spoken to Potter and the Weasleys almost a month...she said she focused on her work as well...Can you believe that?." Draco ruffled his head

"Sounds like Laurel."

"Apparently Sara."

"And have you spoken to the Potters and the whole that you killed the hag one?.."

"Nope...but i did leave a spying camera causing me to watch their whole meetings as well...but hell i still catch criminals as well."said Draco

."You do realized that we're Assassins from the League."Sara suggested

"I know that Sara but apparently you still have your instincs as well along with Nyssa..anyway Oliver and Felicity's wedding is coming and they invited us."

"I'll go."

"Me too."said Nyssa

"Guess that explains but yes i'll attend and before yoy could appreheaded Darhk. Ra's told me to get the messages that if you wanted to kill Darhk to prevent Laurel's murder...it will changed as well."

"Rip told us that."

."I'm just remindin you as well Sara...otherwise Spencer would bite his head on me."Draco suggested as he went out of the couch.

"You know for starters i think you needed to be extra careful hanging with the Order as well. Well the Order is not just your enemy place but any where..."said Nyssa

"Guess why Ra's told you to finished Talia."

"That his answer."said Nyssa

".I am so doomed.,"

 _England_

 _Draco_ got a n investigation to do about some guy named John Klein was killed on the building of the swimming knew that he would investigate as well which is why,he went to the building where he was killed.

He looked around if he saw some police cars or undercover threats yet entered the building yet he arrived on the crimse scene...he saw blood trailing through the pool

"Looks like something is bigger than the last one."said Draco as he grab a test tube to collect something yet it was a success as he grab the blood sample and left the building...before he left he noticed a bullet on the pot where the plant was still intact as well. "Time for investigation as well."

Harry Potter looked on each of the description that the Black Dragon killed. All he killed was death Eaters but apparently he noticed the same checked this everytime but it stopped when Ron interrupted.

"Did i interrupt?."said Ron

"No."said Harry putting the pictures down

"Then what the hell was that vigilante doing killing all of those Death Eaters as well...for one i don't like this guy as well but he seems to be in a rogue ."said Ron

"I don't like him as well Ron. He apparently killed all fo the remaining Death Eaters as well but except for the Malfoys...they seems that they don't know anything."said Harry

"What do you mean?."said Ron grabbing a chair

"When Malfoy disappeared on our 6 th year back on Hogwarts. Lucius along with along of the Death Eaters came and looked for Malfoy but apparently..he was gone..untrace.!"said Harry

"Still what has to do it with Malfoy?."said Ron

"Don't know..but apparently Malfoy was missing as 's body was found on the Carrows found dead as well on their own home and now someones here from the dangerous people that we ever known came are dead by unknown assailant."said Harry

"Harry as much as i can do offer as well...but have you noticed that Hermione quit here on the Ministry?..

"Wait what?!." Harry yelled

"Percy said that Hermione quit to become a law enforcement where is Hermione because the flat that we used to go there was empty and she said she choose living on the muggle world as well.?."

"Wait if Hermione quit here...where did she picked a job and a flat?."Harry asked

Hermione opened the door of her newfound flat and a new job as a lawyer choose to go to the muggle world rather than staying on the wizarding heard a knocking yet she opened the saw Draco on the doorstep.

"I was on the neighborhood when i stumble here? Can i enter?."Draco asked

"Okay."said Hermione letting him in

"You know that your new apartment and a new job was better but still why didn't you understand the whole situation."Draco asked

"As much as i love both..i rather enjoy here as well...My flat was better than the last one."Hermione suggested

"And your new job.?."

"Hey i am still a lawyer as well but apparently i might enjoy as well. "

"A lawyer on the muggle world?..hmm not bad as well."Draco said with a grinned

"You know that your the one who found me an apartment as well. Well this apartment was peaceful than the last one."

"The last one was horrible...but are you sure you can handle this as well...a muggle lawyer and most of all nobody noticed that you live here?."said Draco

"Look i don't want to repeat myself as well. I already warded the wards here..but i enjoyed my job. the pay was great and most of my cases are full of situations about parents...along with dangerous liasons."said Hermione until she oppened the fridge. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Coke would be nice.?.."Draco said

After the argument with asked Draco for another help by finding her another was first was reculant but accepted as he gave Hermione some other apartments. Hermione quit her job on the Ministry and landed on the job as an attorney on the muggle law firm. She loved her job as well despite the differences between Muggle and wizarding world...only Draco knows where she was.

".You know Potter and the others will noticed that you quit for no reason?."Draco asked

"They won't know for a certain things as well Draco...as much as i love here than the ones that i used to hate."said Hermione

"You know nobody hates you for protecting me?"He reminded her but she looked at him

"You know yoy did this as well but apaprently you lighten me up. I choose to stay here than going back there and besides i don't want to see Ron's face along with the Weasleys except Fred and George."Hermione replied

"What,s your new case?."Draco opened the files of her folder

"Just some business man was killed by unknown source,,,he was killed by someone who had a grudge on him."Hermione pointed

"Are you sure you can handle him as well?"..Draco asked

"I'll handle because this was better than the last one."said Hermione

"What was the name of your client who you faced tonight.?."Draco asked

"Hmmm good question...his name is Dominic Drew."

".That explains it."

 _Star City_

 _Mayor's office_

"Wait your saying that Hermione quitted her job from the Ministry and now she was on the muggle firm which was the name of the list?."Oliver asked

"I've looked that list Oliver for a hundred time yet it was there."Draco told him

"God why am i so propreciate?."

"For me? Yeah but Hermione no...like Laurel she was tough so much but she cannot go towards back when Weasley did to her?."Draco pointed

"Somehow you felt jealous.."

"Me Jealous? Are you nuts? the last time was i appreheaded that Mirakuru soldier as luckily Roy was already received the cure but heredity..try to approciate things like not destroying things."

"Okay...okay...your right...Was Ron her boyfriend?.."

"Ex boyfriend."

"Right...look as much i forgiven you...maybe you should interrogate Dominic Drew."

"Great idea but there was something that i needed to do first?."

"Like barging through Potter's office...you know i did it once when Quintine was assign on the SCPD."

"And now you made him deputy mayor? Maybe...but i like Quintine much...too bad he and Donna didn't broke up."

"Yeah luckily as well."

 _Night_

Dominic Drew was mumbling about his new case towards the new attorney named Hermione Granger. His case was about to alter as well but apparently his thoughts was captureod when the lights flickering down. He looked on the window but he ran towards the elevator . the Power source was cut and Black Dragon entered the building and throws him to the wall.

"Dominic Drew you have failed this city.."

."Please don't kill me.."Dominic pleaded

"How many people died when you killed them?."Black Dragon growled

"I don't...please let me go."Dominic pleaded which is why Black Dragon recorded

"How many people did you killed when you know what happened? You killed Klein in his swimming pool by unknown assassin tell me who did you hired an assassin?"Black Dragon asked

"He said he was first class...he said he was wanted by the Interpool but i swear i only wanted to kill Klein...i wanted his shares..."said Dominic

"Well now your to late for that."said Black Dragon as he grab Dominic and throws him to the police station but he kept the evidence that he recorded yet he left and went to go somewhere.

Auror office.

Harry Potter yawned silently as he grab his things but nce he stood up..he saw Black Dragon behind him.

"What do you want?."Harry spat

"I don't needed to be attention as well...i want you to stay away from Hermione along with that partner of yours."said Black Dragon

"Hermione.. she quit because of Ron's cheatingness."said Harry

"Which is why i did this before...i warned you about staying away from Draco Malfoy along with Hermione but you didn't listen. you never cared towards your friends who was trying to stopped you...and you never realized that your completed fully task an an auror as well."

"You killed Bellatrix along with Several Death Eaters in cold blood? Why would you trust us?." Harry asked

"I don't trust you as welll along with your organization that you called Order...i told you a well. Bellatrix was dead and there's nothing to tell...you warned your partner about trying to hreatened by Hermione or else i'll be the one to finished him."said Black Dragon

"What do you want? Who the hell are you?."

"Like i told you.i was like you but i am not the same as you encountered before."said Black Dragon.

Black Dragon arrived on Hermione's opened the window where he saw her put the recorded device on the he looked at Hermione who is asleep smiled as he went away.


	9. Chapter 9

The confession between Dominic Drew along with the evidence that Hermione was sentenced to prison but apparently Hermione needed to thank that stranger for giving her evidence as well. Yet she didn't know that Black Dragon was indeed Draco.

"You know i should have asked the same answer as well."said Hermione

She and Draco went to the coffee house where she needed a break from her work. Hermione accept the glad that Draco was changed as well even for his bounty hunter legit. Draco was there amd accept the role for her.

"For chasing the criminal as well for making a drug pusher? Heavens no."Draco replied

"Hey what's so good about it as well? You love your job and i love mine as well...yet you enjoyed being a muggle aren't you?."said Hermione

"I love coming here as well and besides i rather stay here than going back to that Manor."

"And your disowned?."

"I am disowned but i don't care as well."

"Hmm seems to be a lucky time."

"Honestly Hermione...i don't date.I haven't dates for 5 years now."Draco stated

"Because yoyr acting like that it was never imagine. And besides youre more acceptable than Harry and Ron.."said Hermione as she sipped her coffee

"And have you managed to contact them? Hermione i know its been a 3 months for not talkingg to them but they missed you...along with your parents."said Draco as he sipped his coffee

"Actually my parents didn't remember me."said Hermione causing Draco to choked as well. "Sorry."

"No its fine...what do you mean your parents didn't remember you?."

"I erased their memories as well along with mine. They didn't know that they had a daughter as well. Harry and i went to horcrux hunt but apparently i decided to erase them about me."said Hermione

"Hermione i am so sorry...did you try to reverse it?."

u"I went to Australlia but when i found out...they lived happily without me."Hermione replied

"I am so sorry...i should have listened to you...and most of all...i didn't realized that you would do that. as well."said Draco

"Draco that is fine...i understand now...i was even tortured by Bellatrix after we've been captured...but you know it is strange..really...i was rescued by unknown person who save me from Bellatrix and on the war...he was there."

."Who?"

".Black Dragon. He was there and he save me from a couple of times. If it weren't for him..i wasn't going to fight back and showed me true strength."

"Hermione i understand that your deppressed of what happened and don't worry...you'll managed."said Draco

"I will..you know its a good thing you accepted my choices. Ron said that i can't make choices which is why i moved on."said Hermione

"He is a dumbass."

"More than a git..

"Exactly...hmmm i know...which is why i accept your choices as well."

"Still Mr Malfoy was still in a approciate mode for a pure blood."

"Nah forget about him. I told him not to disturb me...good for him."

"I was going to you love yourjob as a bounty hunter?."

"Yeah why.?."

"Nothing. because you changed your name to Alexander Harris."Hermione suggested

"You don't like it?..

"Hmmm...its better than Draco Malfoy."

Both of them smiled at each other even Hermione found the new Draco within him.

"What about your mother? Did you saw her?."Hermione asked

"No...i stopped contacting her."Draco replied.

"You stopped making contact her...Draco i know its much than hurt...but what if she missed you?."

"She will but for now i don't deserve to become a death Eater... i enjoyed my life as well but i can't. I don't want to make the same mistakes that i did."

"I know its hurt."

"Definitely."

"Are you coming to my flat tonight?."

"I need to check with Spencer...otherwise...he,llmake a mess without me."said Draco

"Okay."

After that Draco went somewhere yet he saw Narcissa entering the shop on Diagon Alley yet he followed her and make an appearance.

..Draco."said Narcissa embracing him

"Hello Mother...i'm so glad that your safe.."said Draco as he replied the embraced

"Draco...its a good thing you still alive...i was worried to much of what happened to you during your nights."Draco noticed a bruise on Narcissa's arm

"He hit you again didn't you?."

."Draco...now its not the time for that...i am so glad that you escaped before Lucius could turned you into a death Eater. Draco...i deserves it and i understand that Lucius will kill me."

..Then left with him so you can go with me.."

".Draco...you know i can't do that...i understand and if Lucius will reported again..he will never stopped."

"He'll kill you. Mother as most as i can understand..i am not going to allowed him that to beat you and tortured you. Go to the Order."Draco suggested

..No.."Narcissa refused

..But mother."

"Draco...i know..its hard for me but your not him. I raised you to become a good boy and you were...you found of what is right to be you...Draco this is you."said Narcissa as she grab a pice of paper.

"What's this?."

..My will."

"Mother i don't need that.."

"You have to."

"Does father know that your here?."

"No. He doesn't know anything as well. Draco...promise me that one day you'll never give up as well...you need to promise me that you will fight for what is right...and i know that you had feeling for Hermione...she made you Happy Draco."said Narcissa

"Mother i will but i'll need to see you sometime but not now..

"I understand..

They embraced but apparently Draco went out of the he stepped out he noticed that Ron went out from his brother's shop. Ron looked at Malfoy which is why he followed him as well. Draco walked fast but apparently..he noticed that Ron was following him.

"Shit."said Draco until he walked farther and farther where he entered the crowds.

Once he entered Ron didn't see him again. Draco grab his car keys and entered was on the couch where he looked at him wearily.

"Don't look at me like that Spener..i know what i am doing."said Draco as he sat next to the dog yet he holds his head

"You know mother was getting stranger than the last time i've met here but...i noticed this as well."said Draco

Spencer looked at him.

".I know..i know that i am over reacting as well. I mean come on...what's the big deal? Why is she making a will without Father noticed. And most of all why on earth did Father beat her.?"Draco asked until he focused on his work.

He went to his study room where he grab the fileswhom he stolen from Harry's opened each files and saw the whole incident. He new targets alon to his vigilante modes gave Draco some oppurtunity to continue but something is not checked on Hermione's file..he gasped of what he'd saw causing him to leave.

Hermione was reading her notes on the lost of files but apparently he heard knocking on the door. She opened it seeing Draco on the doorstep.

".Draco? What are you doing here?."said Hermione

"I came to be sure your okay.?..said Draco

"Is everything alright?."

"No...its just...i was feeling a bit neutral."Draco replied

"Your not okay aren't you?.."Hermione asked

"No...but if you inviting me here i think i would need to share with you with some ice cream."Draco pulled from the bag revealing to be an ice cream.

"Sure why not?"Hermione let him

"Thank you Hermione."said Draco

Draco entered her of them eat their ice cream causing him to looked at him.

"I've met with my mother...and it didn't turned out as well."said Draco putting thr cup on the table.

"I can't imagine you as master of the universe."said Hermione causing Draco to looked on her face

"I guess not...i am not just ready for you know going back...where i belonged but i realized that one thing."said Draco but Hermione stopped him by pulling a spoon from her mouth

"Draco...your an adult...you can say no.."Hermione said

"Oh i tried...didn't take it."Draco replied

"Well don't tell her...show the person that you always wanted to show them...trust me...i have plenty of experience of disapproving parents.." Hermione leaned on the chair

"You know once you punch me back on our third year and it caused my nose to bleed like that."

"You were a git back then."

"What about now?."Draco asked but Hermione shook her head

"Not you wanted to go back and handled their business?."Hermione asked

"Their never were enough."Draco replied

"You know i did experience things like this before but apparently...one considered it while the other neglect it. My job on the Ministry was keeping me chaos than here. I wanted to experience this as well but more importantly...i think i still felt the regretion."said Hermione

"Did you wanted to forget it?."Draco asked

"More than you can imagine."Hermione replied

"You know why i left?."

"No."

"Because i made a choice...and i understand that as well Hermione."said Draco

After catching up Draco left her apartment. While Hermione closed the door Draco looked at it until he arrived seeing the man that he already killed targeting looked at the man where he saw his knife is on his picked the knife and dragged the body somewhere.

"I am making a decisions as well."said Draco

Ron Weasley was still on his office. He realized that Hermione can't come back to him anymore after what happened to Lavender Brown. He looked on the papers where he was filling them but the window crashed causing Black Dragon to appeared. Ron tries to grab his wand but Black Dragon raised his bow and arrow releasing and trapped Ron's wand on the looked at Black Dragon who was holding a dead man that he was holding.

"What have you done to him?."Ron asked

"I already killed him for what you did."said Black Dragon

"I didn't do anything.."Ron scowled causing him to grab his wand from the net but Black Dragon pressed the device that he was holding causing Ron to be hit by electricity "What do you want?!."

"Warning. I want to tell you warning Weasley. I did warned your partner about stalking and planning to override Granger...but apparently you both didn't listen to what i was saying. You wanted to kill that's why...which is why i killled this man who nearly trying to find Hermione but it was no use at all."Black Dragon scowled

"No one's going to believe you."

"I know...which is why...i will make the same mistakes of what you did?."

"What do you want me to do?."Ron shruddered.

"I am going to make it harder than usual...Stupefy."

Ron was knocked down by Black Dragon's wand causing him to be Dragon appeared and put his wand on the head and muttered an Obliviate on him. He left and needed to talk to Oliver once and for all.

 _Star City_

Oliver looked on the files that Draco gave him but apparently he was angry so much along with Felicity.

"Well this is evidence as well."said Felicity

"Draco this is a huge proof but why can't you show this to the Ministry?."said Oliver

".Are you nuts? Kingsley didn't know this opearation as well. The Aurors along with the order knows about this file which i stolen into and i didn't make it well towards the redhead."Draco muttered

"Hermione was a district attorney and god she was so great handling against Death Eaters along with corrupt policians."said Diggle

".Yeah she was but apparenty some Aurors tried to hired a hitman to kill her or finished the whole operation of some sorts...look i don't know this well because i'vr been gone for 5 years."

".Yet you do realized that you've been there when she was operating years ago."Oliver suggested while closing the file

"Yes back on Berlin."said Draco

".Why did you went to Berlin?."Diggle asked

"Ra's told me to kill this politician as well but when i killed was there on the border and saw the reaction. She didn't stood there like i was freaking zombie."said Draco

"Yet she was unhurt...but why on earth did she went to the Berlin?"

"Probably taking time or herself but apparently she came back as well. Look this is getting on my scenes as well but this is not the real timing. Right now i am going to protect Hermione of what cases or threats that was coming to her."

"She left the wizarding world because of Ron cheated on her with Lavender brown...was she slutty?."Felicity asked

."Felicity?."Oliver reminded her

"Okay i was asking but Draco got many girlfriends back on Hogwarts...like you were dating a cop.."

"You date a cop?"Draco asked

"Yes...i dated the cop named Mckenna Hall but apparently she and i decided to break up."

"Let me guess ex girlfriend turned psycho went bizarre wasn't she?."Draco reminded them yet they nodded about what happened to Helena Bertinelle

"Okay...yes..but she broke first."

"The answer Felicity is yes. Lavender is a slutty bint. and most of all i am not a playboy amd i haven't dated for 5 years now since i came back working as a bounty hunter on the day and vigilante at night."

"But apparently this is the same threat that Laurel went before?."said Oliver

"And Laurel was got pissed by the case work."said Diggle

"And worse...Ra's wants to kill Talia."

."What? Why on earth will he do that?."said Felicity

"Because Talia went rogue after what happened to the island where Oliver inhabitant."

"I don't have relationship with Talia and besides i don't know that she had a daughter?"

"You dated her until she killed ,remember.?"

."Wait what?."

"Whoa slow down Oliver i was joking but apprently yes. Look Ra's was furious and most of all he made a bounty to kill Talia...either he or Nyssa can kill her and most of all Chase is going to kill you on your wedding night."said Draco

"We need to cancel the wedding."said Felicity

"No where not..."Oliver suggested

"Until you could make a secret wedding."said Draco causing them to looked at him. "I am not a priest you know that."

"...we know that...but i think i got an idea."said Felicity

"What?."said Oliver

"Well for starters...Chase is invited on the wedding invitations and most of all if we made a secret wedding without inviting him all along."said Felicity

"We don't know have a priest.?..Diggle asked until Renee butted in

"Did you say Priest?..said Renee

..And we got a solution.."Draco suggested while looking at Renee

.."What?"

England

Hermione was sleepingg soundly on the bed until they are strangers outside from her apartment. 3 men went there but apparently they saw the shadow as well causing them to screamed but Hermione wasn't listening as she was sleeping soundly.

Black Dragon killed the men using his bow and arrow but apparently killed them all without making a compliment as well. He dragged the body back to the Auror office.

Draco entered his home where he laid on his jumped on the bed as well but apparently Draco remembered of what happened to Berlin 3 years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Ra's al ghul ordered him to assassinate the politician who made some of the business go bankcrupt but apparenty Draco recognize this man. He bowed to Ra's and went headed to Berlin._

 _Draco saw his target entering his quicky killed the guards without anyone saw him because of his reflecxes as well. He killed his target by slitting his throat but apparently alarms went on causing the guards to came. Draco grab the rope and climbed to the vent where he saw the guards facing their boss who is dead._

 _Draco crawled towards the vent leading him outside of the building but apparently he stopped when he saw Hermione infront of gasped of what he'd saw._

 _."Granger what the hell are you doing here?.."Draco thought._

 _Guards came but Draco ran towards the fences luckily he was wearing his League of Assassin stood there doing nothing but apparently she raised her finger and told him to hide behind the understood her until he left._

 _End of Flashback_

"Hermione doesn't know that it was me who killed the politician before."said Draco as he closed the lights.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apparently he is now protecting Hermione at all cost but what was on the file that he read about her?**

Draco Malfoy aka Alexander Harris opened his laptop and searched all of the documents that he'd stolen from Potter. He saw the building where a couple of muggles went to die by the hands of Death Eaters but apparently some others we're involved on the Auror shut down his latop and was pacing it towards the room even Spencer noticed his habbit actually.

."This is complicated of what i was doing..Spencer."said Draco

" i know i am not this before but why on earth did they managed to do this? Ah for good sake i have enough of Potter's work along with the Order as well...i am not done with my father as well but hell is with him."said Draco

"As much as i was saying..i cannot let them touch Hermione because of her involvement damn well mainly i have to go and tell her no its...to risky as well."

"There is no way that i am going to talked to that bastard as well..good for him.."

Draco snapped as he went outside leaving a confused Spencer was walking outside of his manor but he hadn't received Narcissa's letter for quite a week somethig happened to Narcissa while he was out protecting Hermione? He shook his head until he realized one thing. The Order may done something terrible causing Hermione to keep quiet all along. He walked towards where Harry lived even it is 4:35 am. He knocked the door causing Harry to get up.

..Who is it?...Malfoy.."said Harry

But Draco cut him off and dragged him inside of the house. He let go of Harry and looked at him fiercely

"Malfoy your back as well."said Harry

".Cut the slack off Potter...you know why Hermione quiitted her job here because of the incodent...you order knew something was going to happened causing her to left like nothing was there for her."said Draco

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen and cut the crappy life that you implanted. You didn't care for Hermione as well for what she'd struggle back on the Ministry and several projects that you created...look i am not a death eater but this is enough accusations as yoy planted on me."

"I never accused you Malfoy.."

"Really? Is that why i heard you talking to Hermione about me as a foul death eater who left on our6 th year and never came back...be my guess..you allied with the Weaslettee and the bint to do that?."

"You don't know anything Malfoy."Harry hissed

"Really you don,t know...but apparently i ded make a pnother reason...you stay away from Hermione as well because you were not a caring friend to only used her leverage as well. You know my life was a complete full of shit when i was hit byy my father for disobeying and most of all..you don't know anything that means me and Hermione...You broke her heart which is why she is deppressing now and now i understand what kind of feeling was that...your an idiot with no manner or forsaken the boy who killed the dark lord... i don't care as well..."saod Draco as he put Harry down

"I left the wizarding world because i cannot handle of what i was thinking but if i were you Potter..yoy stay away from Hermione's life as well."Draco spat as he wxit the door leaving Harry to realized what he'd done.

 _Next day_

Hermione didn't went to stayed there for 2 days and she was feeling so cried of what Harry told her...but Draco protected her and started to make cried until she heard a knocking on the opened it seeing Draco.

"I'm sorry but how did you know i wasn't at work?.."Hermione asked feeling her tears coming

"Ivwent to your office but Lisa said that you needed to take a day off i understand that but...hermione."

Draco's voice trailed when Hermione cried causing her to embraced was surprised but he eventually response the hug and went back inside of her apartment.

"I'll make tea okay? You need rest."

".But what about your work?.""said Hermione

"I've finished them earlier...Hermione...please don't cry."Draco pleaded

"What did i do wrong Draco? Why do everyone else hates me?"

"George doesn't hate you nor me."Draco pointed himself

".Why? Why is it to special nobodu would listen to me because i am just a know it all mudblood with no manneers talking to Harry and nothing was used to me."

"Stop saying that name Hermione. Yes you may be a muggle born but that doesn't mean that you don't have a life...and stop drinking those pills."Draco snatched the bottle of pills from her hand and throw them away

"Why do you care? You always teased me? Everyday i blamed myself nobody believes me and now he is making the incident to create it all...i hate everything about my life as well."Hermione yelled

"Stop saying that you hated your life.l..of course we hate our life but this wasn't about me or you. is about Potter and Weasley's bladdering habit as well...look Hermione most of all nobody hates you..."Draco yelled back.

"My so called family hated me because what i did to protect you or defending yoy...yet none of the order knows nothing as well..i hate my life."Hermione cried

"Hermione...,,...you think you hated your life more than i do? Hell...i was disowned because the choices that i make was nothing but bullshit."said Draco

"Guess i made a mistakes of all and i am just a lowlry mudblood."

"Okay..you know what? Enough...i want you to stay here until i came back from your office and tell somethingn..,then i have to come back here...don't do anything stupid."Draco told her until he left

 _Order of the Phoenix_

 _"_

 _."_ Hey Weasley..said Draco walking past behind him

".Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?!."said Ron but Draco Punch him causing them the order to fight but Draco had enough yet he throws Ron to the wall.

"I had enough...okay you know what...enough of your bullshitting life yoy had both with Hermionw as well...i already know what you did back then...now if you please Get Out from her bloody life..

 _Slam!_

".What on earth had just possess him..?."said Ginny.

"Forget that git..he stabbed me with his knife.".Ron pointed until Draco came back and stunned him

"That's for your own good Weaslet."said Draco as he left again.

Harry noticed something changed towards did cared for Hermione and he was the only one who understand her not arrived on Hermione's apartment but once he opened the door, saw Hermione holding the pills until it was empty.

..Hermione."said Draco as he heard the chest stopped

.".Damn it,.

He grabbed Hermione and took her to the Hermione opened her eyes,she saw the nurse talking to nurse left but Draco went inside of her room.

"You did stupid things you know."said Draco

Hermione looked down.

".Hermione...none was this was your fault...this was theirs."said Draco

"Easy for you to say..,you don't know what happened Draco...i was so stupid lettingmmyself into nothing but stupid decisions."said Hermione

"Hermione you know what the secquences that the drug that you,ve just drank. Look at you...your nearly tried to kill yourself amd you never understood that as well.z I don,t know what happened to you back there but why on earth the Hermione that i've been known for a month...was she still here?"

".She was still here?."

"Then stop making harsh decisions that you wanted...Hermione..look you know what happened to me...do you want to know.?...I went to somewhere where i cannot be touched or cannot be swear where the hel, am i and yet you just want off the grid towards the ground..."

Hermione gasped of what he'd said

"Look i don't care if your mad at me or not..,i understand as well but apparently you make it like it was nothing to compared it as well."..said Draco

"Draco you don't understadn."

"Then tell me what the hell is going on?.p!."Draco yelled

"I made a mistake of involving the war...i made it clear that you aren't involved at this which is why Harry decided to go on the struggle...even Narcissa pleaded that you'd be spared but he didn't listen."

..So it was Harry's fault.? That my mother went this as well.?."

"Draco..."

"Well i am so sorry Hermione but this is to far as well...you don't want to interfere and i don't to start a fight that's fine...but right now i don't want to let them interfere you as well."said Draco as he left leaving Hermione to cried herself.

Star City

Nyssa and Sara's apartment

"I hurt her like i was nothing to compared to."said Draco to Nyssa

"You never hurt her...you acted like your protecting her and Sara would like to kill the red headed instead."said Nyssa

"Great as well as i can imagine...the file contains that Hermione was been targeti assassinsation as well by both Monistry and the Order...stupid Potter."said Draco

"Well how many times do yho have to lie on the floor? The couch was better?."Sara suggested

"I am not making a siggestion reflexed. I did hurt Hermione adn now she told me that she would risk her life just for me.."said Draco

"Then tell her that you needed her."

"I do needed her."

."Not just a friend..but hell Draco you know Hermione needs you more than you can imagine. your the only friend that can understand her as well...i must noticed that as well."said Nyssa

"She would forgive me but why can't i let it go...why can't i just tell her that i still love her but i couldn't do it."said Draco

"Because your facing your vigilante modes and most of all you are encountered some of the command as well...you needed like someone to understand more than we do."

"I don't want Hermione to figured it put that i am the Black Dragon. This is why i was so mad at Potter along woth his gangs for joining or explained what Hermione was said."

"Then you have to convince Harry to thrust her Gagain.

"Can't do that as well...you know he had his eyes towards Ginny Which is why this was approciative as well."

"Well as Hermione's friend you needed to re opened what her heart was."

"I will try as well but i don't want to let her dead as well."

Draco arrived on the hospital yet he saw Potter on the hallway. Both of them looked at each other

".If you wanted to disturb or hurt Hermione i don't care for your stunts Potter."Draco hissed

"Look i don't war on upyou Draco...i know you and I have got a differences."said Harry

"You don't. Have you got any idea why Hermione was this because you never listened to her as well but you destroyed her as well."said Draco

"Why do you care for her Malfoy?."

"I care..because i love her and i don't want her to feel the same way like you did. She believed that i was innocent but you don't...why can't you believe of what she was saying otherwise i still have anapprociation type."said Draco as he leave Harry on the hallway.

Draco entered the hospital room seeing Hermione on the bed looking at her. He entered the room as well.

"Hey."said Hermione

"Hi I'm,sorry."

"For what?."

"For earlier reaction.I was paranoid when you announce that..i was so fury that they could do that for you."

"That's fine...i stopped seeing them as well."

"Hermione...i am so sorry that i made myself into a worse night as well...i was going to ask wht i was covered in guilt."

"And Harry?."

"He never understood what is coming...you know" Draco sat next to the bed "There is a time that i was going to say that i made a mistake but i realized that i can't turned back on."

"What do you mean?."said Hermione

"Hermione...i,ve been gonne for 5 years just to get away from the pain that Lucius gave that to me."said Draco

"Then fight...fight Draco...you needed tod defend yourself as well."said Hermione

"I guess i would need to try..you need some rest you'll be discharged tomorrow."

"Okay."

Draco went outside the hospital yet once he reach out he pulled his knife and stabbed the attacker on the back and dragged the body somewhere. He needed to interrogate Lucius again once and for stopped these assailant as walked back to his noticed that Spencer looked at him but he eventually went through the bookshelf where he opened the glassware seeing his suit.

Grimmauld Place

Harry dropped his bag as a faced betrayal as well but apparently he stopped when he saw Black Dragon.

"What do yoy want?.."

"Who are these men ?..Black Dragon asked looking at the files

."You stole my files.?!.."

"I did but you need it to answer it first...who are these men that are hired to killed Granger.?."

"There are ex death eaters as well but apparently they been released by Azkaban and cleared their charged as well."said Harry

"All of them are dead,.,,,i killed them after they'ven been paid to kill Hermione."said Black Dragon

"Why would we do that? I didn't hired these killers as well."

"I never said it was you Harry Potter...but i was saying never to trust those Weasels except the twins..,,you do realized spthat some order hired some killers to dispatched Hermione...i'll be keeping this file as well but you'll never get it back once it for all."said Black Dragon as he flew away leaving a shocked Harry on the grasp.

Black Dragon was on the building where he was waiting for the did not inly saved Hermione but the whole worlds that he cared. He looked on the sky hwhere he remembered of what happened to heard the police sirens as well yet he jumped down and faced the criminals.


	11. Chapter 11

Black Dragon faced to much criminals,assailant,thugs,assassins along the cops who are opposed to his fought some of the Order as well even warned them to stay away from Hermione until he after day after hunting some bad on the trained on the backyard of his house causingg him to covered in swear as well but apparently he did remembered what he fought...and kill yet he stopped as he drank some water from his water bottle.

"Damn straight...the more i've realized what i was going to say...the more i was convinced."said Draco as he looked at Spencer who was laying on the grass.

"Yeah to much Spencer."said Draco as he put down the towel and began to trained and trained until his phone ringed. He answered it."Hello?."

 _"Hi Draco its me...are you free today because i don't think my client needs to do it for me?."said Hermione_

 _"_ Uh yeah...i'll met you on the courthouse."said Draco

" _Sure."_

Draco went back to the house and feed Spencer some dogfood while he took a shower instead,He felt the water coming from him causing him to be relaxed..leting his hair fall never used gell Hermione needed him as a investigator or a bount partner..He went and changed his clothes yet he grab his keys.

"Okay Spencer...i,ll be home late than usual...um i'll be back on 2 pm."

Draco exit the manor and entered his rusty gates opened letting him drive towards outside of the drove towards to the courthouse where Hermione was covered in files.

"Hey slugger."He called her causing Hermione to smiled as she went down towards the courthouse until she entered his car. ."Busy client?..

"Busy client as well but most of all ...i got a client who was sent into a hospital after being hitted by a masked figure."said Hermione

"And where is yoyr next client lives?."said Draco

"Not far from lives on the 4 th block.."

"You know that you can bought a car ,right?."

"I will if i had time."Hermione replied.

"Yeah you had."

5 months have passed since the incident of and Draco re establishmnet their friendship and became partners as Draco was still a bounty hunter..he and Hermione went into some sort of partners for a didn't tell Hermione at all time...he wanted to tell her despite the the car arrives they knocked on the door seeing an young child and a teenager.

"Hi Attorney Hermione Granger and this is my partner Alexander Harris."said Hermione

"Hello...i'm Kenneth."said the boy

"And i'm Dustin."said the teenager causing Draco to shook hands with him

"Can we asked for some questione?.."

"Sure."

Hermione and Draco went inside the house and later interrogate the teenager of what happened to the witness named Kevin Spacen who was killed on the docks.

"i saw Kevin went out of the house but i followed him...i went there and saw the reaction..until he was gunned down by some mens."said Dustin

"Did yoy saw their faces of what happened?."said Hermione

Dustin nodded his head.

"Its okay..,no one's going to hurt you."Draco reassure it

After the interrogation they went outside of the was worried of what she'd heard about those cult...and most of all Lawyers cannot be intervere along with bounty hunters.

"You think those statement has to do with Kevin's murder?."Hermione asked

"I don't know Hermione but i am guessing that they will be targeted next as well."said Draco

"Hey...you okay?."

"Yeah i'm fine why?."."Draco asked

"You look worried about those two aren't you? I mean they lost their parents and their elder brother...i know i am beingg sympathic on this case."said Hermione

"I did as well don't worry well solve the case along."

"How..? We can't go to the police."

".You can't...but i can."

 _Police station_

 _"_ Here you go Alex...whole file cases on the burea cat named Wallace. He said he was an ex enginner and most of all ex mechanci as well."said Teddy the police chief until he looked at Draco ."Your next target was him wasn,t he?."

"Yep apparently he also stated dead or alive...if it agrees with you?."said Draco as he put the files on the bag

"Yer to beg for that kid. I used to a bounty hunter like you did but i decided to part as well."said Teddy

"Thanks teddy...i,ll return the files later if that is okay?."

"Of course it is...see you later Alex."said Teddy

The police greeted him yet he reach on the car where he saw Hermione leaning on the car.

"You know its suppress me lying to the police force as well."said Hermione

"Not become a bounty hunter...at one..you needed someone."said Draco

"Hmmm seems ike it t apparently what do you suggest now?."

"Look your not okay of what happened...aren't you? Its because of Lavender and Weasley wedding?."said Draco

"I don't want to talked about them everyday...i've moved on and i live here on the muggle world...i haven't talked to Harry for a couple of months now and i guess they did shut me down after all."

"Except George and Kingsley wasn't it?."

"Yeah...Angelina and the others belived in me along with Luna..she married Nevill you know that?."

"Course..i didn't forgot about it anyway...i didn't make a statement of what happened...i stormed in and eventually managed to get out of their...i explained to mother about it but i make it worse."said Draco

"Your not worse...your trying to become a new life instead."

"Yeah...i guess maybe a second chance was needed."

"Your not bad but your a good person instead more like a consultant to me."

Draco chuckle.

"What?.."Hermione asked

"Somehow...you have right to judge me."said Draco as they opened the car.

Hermione went back to her office while Draco investigate the murder of Kevin Spacen. He went to the docks where he checked into some evidences as well but apparently he noticed a blue tip on the egde of the grab the blue chip as well and looked at it.

 _Advertise Industrial Plant._

"The victim was been killed by the whole amount of some men type..the victim must have been ripped by someone before the suspect killed him."said Draco as he looked for closely until he noticed that his tracker device that he planted on Potter's robes was still active.

".Probably..."

 _Night._

"

Advetise Industrial Plant was been shut down for 4 years now because of the malfunctions of the factory. Several people was been fired from their jobs which is includes Wallace Terences. He entered the factory by the window and checked all of the engines are still working but apparently...some of the others are shut heard the door opened causing him to hide on the cans.

".You fool you have no idea what it cost me with this."Draco recognise the man named Sanders Driggle the owner of the Company called Driggle Maintenance.

".Hey at least i killed the kid before he could spread out the most effective order."said Wallace

"Now that attorney of the children made it worse than a living.."said Sanders

Black Dragon tossed one of his coins towards Sanders jacket until his men appeared causing him to heard the noises.

"Shit."said Draco

"Who's there?."said Wallace

".Your most nightmare as well..."Black Dragon replied as he shot one of Sandwrs men with an arrow

."Kill him." Sanders orderwd

Guns was heard but apparently he dogde the bullets and appreheaded the and Sanders escaped causing him to face the fought them and swung them by using his legs apparently he snapped the man's hand causing the man to felt the pain yet Black Dragon kicked his face and left with his motorycle.

Draco went back to his house and investogate the crime scene using his tracking coins that he invented made some sprt of security plannel as looked on the computer and observed the needed to tell this to Hermione.

 _Next day_

Draco was jogging on the park along with of them jogged everyday towards the park every daylight rain or shine as was so fond on Hermione along with Crookshanks causingg the two animals to turned best friends. Draco put his earphones and jogged towards the park as well..he and Spencer made it quite a lap...until he stopped when Hermione joined in.

.".Mind if i cut in?."said Hermione

"Sure why not?." Draco agree

They both jogged through the park as well along with each of them rested on the grass where they are tired from jogging.

"God i am so exhausted."said Hermione

"Yeah me ,s the case?."

"Not good. We still haven't found a recording the whole fiasco...nothing was the same."

"I'm sure..."

After their jogging they went back home. Draco only friends here was hermione along with the co workers of the police station and Vince. Not along with other who went their recorded the whole fiasco and managed to do some reavised bersion. This time he recovered the paper where the next victims are...but apparently he realized something.

."Oh shit."said Draco as he ran towards the door

Draco ran towards Hermione on her office. Hermione looked at him recently until she stopped.

".What?.."said Hermione

"Hermione..Wallace was the one who killed Spacen under the rules of Mr Sanders."said Draco

"Wait how?."said Hermione

."Kevin found out of the operation and he tried to shut it down but apparently...he was killed before he could reach help."said draco

"How did you know?.."

"I followed him and heard their conversation as well.."

"Draco?!.."

"Sorry but no choice to do make...and besides i know who his next target was."said Draco

"Really who?."

."Just grab your wand."

 _Later_

Hermione and Draco reach home only to see Dustin packing their bags.

"Ms. Hermione what are you doing here?."said Dustin

"Can we talked inside?."Draco cut in

"Of course..

Both of them entered the house as well. Kenneth looked sad as well for leaving their house as well but apparently he looked at the two.

"Ms Hermione,Mr Draco what are you doing here?."Kenneth asked

"We are here talking to your brother if you won't mind Kenneth will you play on the room."said Draco

"Okay."

"Attorney i don't understand what are you doing here?."Dustin asked

"Dustin...when Kevin was here...where did he worked?."Hermione asked

."He work on the factory named Adverstise Industrial Plant."Dustin replied

"And did someone had a grudge before he was killed?."

"Yeah Wallace and Mr Sanders. Mr Sanders said that he was going to shut down the factory that he had worked on but apparently he was accosted and made some reasonable doubts."said Dustin

"Why Kevin made his own way towards you?.."Draco asked

"Um...he said that he loved us and he was glad that we are brothers that are so close...but now our parents are dead and Kevin was the one who managed ti whole our schooling."Dustin looked down until Kenneth closed the door

looked at rhe boy who was shakenly frightened until he looked on the window where he saw a van armed by man with masked along with their guns.

"Hermione get down all of you?!."Draco bellowed

Shots are fired but apparently all of them went down as they both saw the glass was been hit by grab his gun ( yeah he had gun now) amd told Hermione and the two teens to hide. Hermione took the two boys into hiding place until the door opens revealing to be masked men. Draco used his feet and swung them towards the wall. He fougt them clearyl with hand to hand yet apparently his gun was tossed to the floor. Draco knocked the man down and struggled the released his punch and he kicked them until Hermione grabs his gun and hot the person behind him. Draco looked at Hermione who was trembling but he grab the gun and they both embraced each other.

"Your safe...its okay?."said Draco

Draco looked at hermione who hid the two boys on her apartment. Draco agree that this boys needed to be find a place where no one could fin them.

"Dustin was frightened and most of all he was making it a drift as well."said Hermione

"Did they have other relatived to live with someone?."Draco asked but Hermione shook her head.

"No one adopted was killed and Dustin is the sole one to take care of Kenneth."said Hermione

"Stay with others,"

"Where are you going?.."Hermione asked

" Hermione...stay here and watch the boys okay? I need to find something on my house?."Draco lied

"Be careful."said Hermione

"I will."Draco replied.

Draco arrived home and suited grab his gloves and began to grab his cape. This time those two boys are not is why he grabs his bow and arrow.

Somewhere.

He was leaked.

The suspect was leaked along with the killer.

The boy run towards the docks where they hired thhe yacht until they heard some of their men have been yelled...hit and most of all killed on the whole frontier as was not good at all...

"Get to the yacht."said Sanders until an arrow was released causingg him to trapped into one of the crates causing Black Dragon to appear.

"They can't hear you?!."Black dragon released an arrow trapping into one of the crates"Tell me why you killed Kevin Spacen.?."

"I can't...Wallace will kill me."said Sanders

"Wallace can't concerned by now."Black Dragon growled as he released another arrow while walking towards him.

"Okay...it wasn't me to kill him it was Wallace."said Sanders

"Acting like who's instructions?."

Until Black Dragon released one of the arrows and hit on the other crates causing Sanders to screamed fanticly.

"Who?."

"I...i...it was my life...Spacen said he was going to testify against me."said Sanders until he looked back seeing Wallace infront of Black Dragon

"Get away from him."said Wallace in Chinese voice causig Black Dragon to replied back in chinese

"No you can."

Wallace throws his knife but apparently Dark Dragon swipung the knife down and appreheaded him apparently..he nearly stabbed him but Dark Dragon kicked him on the face and knocked him down. Wallace escaped but Black Dragon appreheaded him causing them to throw outside crashing through the holds the mask until he took it off seeing Draco's identity but Draco knocked him out using his head. he gasped as he took off his wand and erased Wallace memories about his grabbed the phone and dialed it.

"Teddy its me Alex...Wallace is here...and i caught him."

 _Next day_

 _Sanders_ and Wallace are both arested by the police gives Dracobhis reward but eventually he make it better. The whole confession ended as Sanders was being interrogate by the vigilante and exposed his secrets about Kevin Spacen's murder and trying to kill his brothers along with the lawyer and her partner. Right now...Draco and Hermione are on the airport where Dustin and Kenneth decided to move to America for a new life. Kenneth immediately embraced Draco.

"Thanks again Mr Alex."said Kenneth causing Draco to embraced the kid while Hermione embraced Dustin.

"Thank you again Ms Granger and Mr Harris for solving my brother's killer..Now his justice was served in peace."said Dustin

"Well thank you as well for believing us."said Hermione

"Dustin here."Draco gave him a white envelope causing Dustin to opened it seein a gasped.

"Mr Harris i don't need it."said Dustin

.No...you need it..i still have some and besides you and Kenneth are going to make a new life as well."said Draco but Dustin embraced him

."Thank you Mr Harris..."said Dustin causing Hermione to chuckle but she smiled to both of them.

"Mr Harris..."said Kenneth

 _"_ Yes Kenneth?"Draco kneeled down

"I was wondering..if i could see the Black Dragon again? He did it and worked together as well but what happens if he got hurt?."Kenneth asked

Draco looked at the 8 year old boy until he looked at Hermione who was embracing Dustin smiled until he looked at Kenneth again.

"You know Kenneth...there are times that superhero or vigilantes doesn't need powers anymore. Black Dragon...is not may be hurt from his battles but he isn't going to give up."said Draco

"How did you know that?."said Kenneth

"Because there is a way where you can see the true reason. You know...if you wanted to become a superhero..you needed to become brave and smart. Not just defending your city where you belonged...but protected of what you've cared."said Draco until the announcer told their flight.

".Will we see you again Ms Hermione?.."Kenneth asked

 _"_ Someday Kenneth."

They both waved on the two boys until they reach the plane as felt her tears as well but Draco grab his hankerchief and gave it to her.

".Thanks."Hermione sniffled

"Hermione stop crying."said Draco

"Why did you gave them your money?."

"Hermione i still have my savings and you know that i am wealthy and besides those two boys needed a new life."Draco told her

"Still a charity man after all aren't you?."Hermione asked

"Well i managed as well staying myself on the muggle world for 5 years knows my habitat as well...now come on...you still needed a break from work...i'll buy you a coffee."

."No...i'll buy you a coffee instead."Hermione suggested

 _".Wh_ at why?."

 _"_ Well its because...you payed some of the coffee on the other day so its my turn."

Draco smirked causing them to chuckle each other.

"Okay fine."Draco swung his shoulder to her but Hermione accepts his shoulder and they both walked away from the airport.

 ** _Now i make Draco nice towards Hermione...Well if Draco wanted to tell Hermione that he is Blsck Dragon or not. Guess it will hurt as well but imagine Hermione holding a gun._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Typical for Draco to become a vigilante. i guess i need some ideas for Dark Huntress alternate life part two but i need to finished this first before i got mauled by my dog who just stole my shoe.**

 **"** Ow."said Draco as he stitch his own skin

He had been slashed by a thug but the wound wasn't so deep as well. His real reason is he fight for what its right. He noticed that Narcissa didn't talked to him for many moths now and the confrantation with Potter ended. Hermione is having a great time handling her job as a lawyer who fights rights. While he was a bounty hunter,assassin and the looked at him when Draco grab an alcohol.

"God this is so going to be hurt."said Draco until he dropped the alcohol towards his wound causing him to yelped.

"Don't look at me like that Spencer."said Draco but the dog jumped and rested on his knee. "Yeah i love you to Spencer."

His friendship and partner towards Hermione was great as well. Oliver called and told him that Felicity was pregnant and he was going to be the godfather. He rolled his eyes as he remembered that he attended their wedding. He bought Hermione with her until they both introduce each other. They both liked Hermione yet Felicity told him to date her causing her to choke on his drink. Nyssa and Sara both laugh but he snapped them again.

"You know Spencer..i haven't heard from Mother for 5 months now...that is weird now...apparently."said Draco

"You think she was fine?...okay now i am talking to my dog as well...but fine do you think she will be okay?."

"Yeah i noticed that look...i know your worried as well boy...and i am worried to my mother as well...well come on its already 1 am and we both needed a good night sleep."said Draco

The sun rises but Draco was still asleep half naked. Sometimes he wear clothes if he was asleep,sometimes preferred not using a shirt on his bed. He even enjoyed reading the novel book during sleeping time. Spencer was lying on the bed or the comfortable rug that he wanted.

The phone was ringing but apparently Draco grabs his pillow to covered the noise. He always gets a less sleep than usual but the phone was ringing to much loudly. He groaned as he holds his hair with his hands. He looked at the phone which is vibrating as checked it was answered it.

"Hermione is this about work...look i'll be there later as well."said Draco but his voice cut off.

"Draco...you need to come here on the hospital."said Hermione causing him to widen his eyes.

"Are you okay?."Draco asked while kicking the sheets of his bed.

"I'm fine but this is worse."

."What happened?.."

"Draco...its your mother."

Draco widen his eyes.

He arrived on the hospital where he saw Hermione on the hallway sitting into the chairs. He looked onthe door seeing his mother covered in bruise and battered...she was like she hadn't eaten so much for 8 looked at Hermione who was sniffing.

"Hermione what happened?."Draco asked

"I was walking towards Diagon Alley. I greeted George for how he was along with Angelina p...but it was iterrupted when..i walked out..i saw Narcissa on the streets hiding from Lucius which is why i took her out and left with her...which is now why i called you."said Hermione

"Hey...what happened to her?."said Draco

"She was being beaten and abused by Lucius...he said that Narcissa knew where you were yet she refused to tell him where you are. He beat her and locked into the dungeons..."

.."Why did the house elf helped her? I'm sure Dobby would take her safe place."

"Draco...Dobby was dead."

"Oh?...i'm sorry..i never knew...Dobby used to helped me escape the Manor."said Draco

"I know...and now the doctors are beginning to test if she is still okay? God Draco i was so worried of what will happened to her?...She knew that she could trust me not the Order...when i looked into her eyes...she was frightened and scared."said Hermione who was trembling down

".Hey...look at me...look at me...stsy with me..?."

"Always.."said Hermione until the doctor arrived.

"Mr Malfoy? And ms Granger?..

..We,re here doctor. How's my mother?.."Draco asked

"Apparently she was physically abused and most of all raped. She was covered in bruises and she is trembling in fear but our solution was managed to calm her down as well."

".Can we see her?."

".Of course.."

Draco and Hermione entered the room where Narcissa was wearin a hospital gown and likes went to her nose. She looked at Draco.

"Draco?."said Narcissa

"Mother...i am so sorry that i couldn't save you...i am so sorry."said Draco

"No Draco don't apologized...i deserved it as well...i am so sorry that i messed this things up."said Narcissa causing Draco to hold her hand covered in tears.

"You'll survived mother. You need to fight as well...i am not going to lose yoh as well"Draco cried causing Narcissa to holds his cheeks yet she looked at Hermione

"Hermione?."

"Mrs Malfoy i am here."said Hermione holding her hand

"Thank you so much for helping me and helped Draco of who is he become...i could have thank you so much for this as well for saving me."said Narcissa

"That's fine...Mrs Malfoy...please fighht...so you can regained your strength."

".Draco...my only som...there was something that i needed to tell you. It was me who told Dobby to make you passagesway towards the end of our house. I told Dobby that you don't want to take the Dark mark...and he understood...Lucius was raged when he saw yoy gone into your room. He was so furious as well but i told him that he didn't want to become a death Eater..Lucius slapped me and beaten me infront of the Dark Lord yet he tossed me to the dungeons...only Dobby helped me to survive. After the war i was released but i was tired of Lucius schemes which is why i pretended that i accepted it. Draco...i never told Lucius where you are even he kept torturing me...but it was the only best that i can get."

"Then why didn't you joined the Order?"said Draco

"I couldn't accepted it back there...i was a death eater but your not...after you came back..that is the only day that i fixed it which is why i gave yoy my will as well...Lucius knows your here which is why he told me where yoh are but i refused. He beat me and tortured me until he raped me...i couldn't do it Draco."Narcissa coughed so much but Hermione grab a glass of water and gave it to her. "Thank you my dear."

."Anything for you Mrs. Malfoy?."said Hermione

"Mother what was next?."

"...I was keeping you safe...and sound...after i hadn't replied to you...i managed to escaped and left the Manor.i arrived on Diagon Alley...until i met Hermione. Lucius came to the diagon Alley despite my weak pain..Hermione managed to struggle me to move and here we are talking."said Narcissa

"And Potter never cared? Did he cared?..

"Draco?."said Hermione

."Why didn't he helped you?."Draco asked Narcissa

"Draco...i deserved it as well.."

".No your not...Mother your struggle the hardship that Lucius gave that to you and he never helped you as well...why on earth is he selfish?."

"..Draco..."

"Draco...i know..which is why i left the and Kingsley knew this but the other order doesn't trust her. I trusted her because she told me that i needed to be brave of what is coming to her,"said Hermione

"God...he is wanted right? Was he wanted?."said Draco

"Draco...look at me...he is wanted but apparently he cannot do it."said Narcissa

"Hermione can you stay with mother until i can get some clothes back home?."said Draco

"Of course..its my day off. as well."said Hermione

"Mother i'll be right back."

Draco apparated the Order. Harry was there sipping tea until the door opens. Harry could saw Draco's eyes turned fury

".How dare you?!."said Draco

"I beg your pardon?."said Harry until Draco nudge him through the wall

"Why didn't you helped my mother?."

."She was a death Eater.". Harry spat

"Really? That,s what happened to yoh. Look.."Draco removed his sleve where Harry saw no dark mark. "I didn't joined the OpDeath Eater because i was stupid.? No Potter Dobby helped me escape the manor along with mother..but you couldn't even helped her where she was beaten to death!"said Draco

"What are you talking about?."said Harry

"Oh cut the shit Potter...you know for good one reason why? You didn't know that she was abused and beaten where i was even i took the pain on Lucius Malfoy's cane...god...you are so full of prejuiced...the Weasleys taught you that as well but this was nothing. Your an Auror but most of all you did nothing. You never helped her to find a safe house or how was she?."

"Malfoy...i don't understand...what happened?."

"You want to know...my mother is nearly dying because none of you orde rhelped her. Hermione find her beaten and raped yet you didn't took it. You let your stupid conscious go."

"Don't you dare insult the Weasleys."Harry growled

"I am not insulting George and Fed...what i am saying is you are following the prejuice from them...you followed them or what...Hermione already forgived you but you completely shiput her out..,i do understsnd what Hermione does because she was caring person. She sacrifice her life to save her parents and yours but this is your turning back on her because you allied with the ones you called family? I was hurt when i realized why i had to leave but this is nothing at worse...hou failed to save my mother and never listened to Hermione's descriptions as well...whicj is why i don't have a choice. I am going to kill Lucius Malfoy whatever my life to save them."Draco pointed on him until he stormed out of the manor leavig Harry to realized of what he's done.

Draco was on the cafeteria yet Hermione joined him. He looked at her until she holds his hand.

"..I know.."

"What?."

"I know its hard so much for this...i was so afraid of what might happened to her."said Hermione

"Hermione...none of this was your fault...it was mine."

"Draco...i know but how can i forgive myself of what happened to her?

"Hermione..."

"I...blamed myself of what happened to me...how could i forgive myself?."

"Hey look at me...nothing was going to happened okay? Remember that as well."said Draco

They both looked each other where they both smiled yet they embraced each other. Hermione was so safe that she was in Draco's arm but apparently Draco was scared of what happened to her.

"Hermione i will kept you safe no matter what ,okay?."

"Okay."

"Okay...go home okay...you needed rest.I'll watch mother you,ll need to go home."said Draco

"Draco...what if something happened to you and Narcissa?."said Hermiome

"I promise that you'll be safe no mater what...okay...no go home."

Draco watched Hermione hailed a taxi causing her to go home. Draco waved her Hermione arrived on her apartment she entered the door and put her bag she pulled her wand but apparently her wand was thrown out by some stranger until she was grabbed from behind.

"Hello Mudblood."said Lucius

Despite Hermione's grasp to knocked her out but apparently Crookshanks hide on the bed before they could drag Hermione somewhere. Draco stayed on the hospital while Narcissa was checking.

"Draco...where's Hermione?."said Narcissa

"She went home for a minute."said Draco

"...oh god i am so glad that she was safe and sound."said Narcissa

"Yeah you need to get stronger Mother...my house...there is a dog who like accompany me...his name is Spencer and he is so much excited to met you."said Draco

"Oh i will see that cute dog...but i realized one thing...Hermione did she know?."

"No...i don't want her to know...that it was me."said Draco

"Draco i know it is going to scared you sometimes...but you need to make her happy."

"I will but right how you needed rest...okay...you need to be stronger mother...and i will take you somewhere where peace and quiet will be held."said Draco

Narcissa relaxed on the hospital bed for a minute. Draco looked at her until he left with a will destroyed Lucius and his schemes and he will never let them hurt Hermione as well. Lucius may hurt Narcissa yet he may hurt Hermione as well. Yet he grab his dagger and stabbed the assassin pretending to be a doctor while entering the receiption office and parted off. He went to Hermione's apartment.

"I didn't mean to disturb you as well aren't i?."said Draco

"Not at all...why?."said Hermione

"Are you going to the hospital?."

"Well its my day off and i would like to stay with seems she needed an acoompany as well...if you liked.?."said Hermione

"Yeah...she'll be glad that you visited her...Hermione...can i asked you something?."

"Sure what is it?."

"Do you think i am a bad person?."Draco asked but Hermione holds his hands

"I don't think your a bad person Draco... i saw the good in you and you changed as well."said Hermione

"What happens if i went to a murderer state?."

"You are a bounty hunter right...i understand that as well but apparently..your not a bad person...you know that..?."said Hermione

"Okay...i need to go...Vince called me and my target was on the move."

"Good luck."said Hermione

"Good luck hanging with my mother."said Draco.

Both of them left the house but apparently Draco went back to his home yet instead of taking the used his motorcycle and zoomed around but he went to Malfoy Manor. He looked at the whole house where he remisne the whole incident. He barely looke aain until he and opened the was not there but apparently he knows that he will come back for him. Draco grab his wand and removed the wards until he left. Once he finished his job ...he went back to the hospital where he saw Hermione on the chairs again.

"What happned everything okay?."said Draco

"Your mother was great...and she was a kind one."said Hermione

"Yeah she was...how was her condition?."

"It turned bad as well but ultimately...doctors began to test her again.

"Hermione this is muggle London not St Mungos."Draco reminded her

"I know which is why i began to a suggestion."

Both of them talked until Narcissa began to make a seizure causing them to call the doctor and doctor arrived until he began to looked at Narcissa who began her pleaded to save his mothert sooner they began tomake it charged. Until the lines arrived turning straight causing Hermione to cover her mouth and went to Draco's open arms.

"Time of death 4:45 pm." The doctor declared.

 **Narcissa died because of her saving to her son and Hermione. I knw it was bad to lose a mother as well**


	13. Chapter 13

_I want to kill him._

 _Kill Lucius Malfoy._

 _He is a bastard._

Rain was sweat down to the caset of Narcissa attended but Hermione and Draco grab their umbrellas as the funeral happened. Draco felt his tear coming from his eyes but most of all Hermione was crying as she buried into Draco's arms. Most of the guest left but Hermione was still withDraco.

"I'm sorry...i shouldn't been."Hermone sniffled

"Hermione it was not your fault...none of this was your fault."Draco reassure her

"How can someone did this to her? Draco...?."

"I told her that Spencer was happy to met her but apparently it didn't promised like it was used to be,...she..knows why i left."said Draco

"Draco i understand..."

"Don't go."

"What?."

"Don't go Hermione...there are times that i wanted to tell you but i can't. Its because she wants me to do somethinganthis is the reason..i should be there for her...now that she was dead...and that Lucius is gone...i don't think i could handled it anymore."said Draco

"Your giving up your identity as Black Dragon?."Hermione said causing Draco to looked at her. "Draco...i know that your the lblack dragon."

"How?."Draco asked while looking at her.

"She told me."Hermione replied

"Hermione...i understand that your mad at me for not telling you about.."

"Draco...i understand but i am not mad at you...i blamed myself for all of this."

"Why? Why are you taking the blame on yourself?."Draco asked

"Because...if i hadn't investigate you left without saying it...i made a mistake and i realized that your the assassin who saved me back and i couldn't do it. I couldn't tell Harry nor Ron that your him."said Hermione

"Instead it lead to blame yourself...Hermione...i didn't know..."

"That's fine...which is why i supported you...you are not alone...if you want to find Lucius then let me help you."Hermione begged at him

"Hermione..this is dangerous...i am from the League of Assassins yet you really want to choose danger than normal life?."Draco asked yet she nodded her head

"I choose this...no matter how many did you killed death eaters...or anyone who got into your way...your not alone."said Hermione

"Okay. come on...we need to get out of here."Draco suggested

"Why?."

"Any minute now Potter and Weasleyare coming in 5 minutes and most of all not of them are very happy that my mother is dead."said Draco

"Okay let's go"

Both of them left the graveyard yet they decided to go to his house. Hermione went to his house for a couple of times..yet most of all Draco was her friend or some sort.

"Hi Spencer."Hermione greeted the husky who was wagging is tail seeing them

"He missed you."said Draco as he removed his coat

"Well i missed him too. Crookshanks miss him dearly."Hermione replied

"You want somethig.? Coffee? Tea?."

"Tea would be nice."

Draco came back holding two cup of teas yet they both sat on the kitchen where they stood silently.

"You miss her didn't you?."Hermione asked

"Who?."Draco asked

".Your mother?."

"All the time."He replied while sipping on his tea

"You know i could move here if you wanted some accompany?."

"Hermione...you don't need to move here...you have your flat.."said Draco yet Hermione holds his hand

"I want to. Its because you needed me."said Hermione

"And what if i don't?."said Draco

"Look at me...i don't want you to be killed easily...i want you to live as well...i don't care your my partner on daytime but at night...i don't want you to quit being as Black Dragon..."said Hermione

"Hermione you have no idea...what y ife was...i explained to you already but i came more distaced and cold of what happened to mother...and i don't want it to happened to you? Your important to me."said Draco who was looking at her recently.

"Your important to me to...i don't want to lose my friends as well...which is why...you needed my help rather than Harry and Ron along with those bullshit order."

Draco chuckle.

"What?."she questioned him

"Never realized that you could call bullshit to them?."Draco suggested

"Hey i wanted that for years but i didn't have a chance to."said Hermione

"Your still the Hermione that i knew."

"Always. Partners?."

"Partners."said Draco

."So whatnow?."

"Find Lucius and finished him."said Draco

"Can i ask?."

"Yeah sure what is it?."

"Can you train me?."Hermione pleaded

".Trained you to what?."Draco asked

"To fight and learned to save."said Hermione

"Maybe but not now."

"Why?."Hermione asked

"Because as the first horesemen of Ra's al ghul...you needed to controlled your rage."

"Who did you killed first.?."

".Dolohov."

"No wonder why he didn't appeared on the battle of Hogwarts" Hermione pouted causing him to chuckle

"Sorry but Ra'sgave him to me as a first experiene to killed something."

"Tired?."

"Worse...Brutality."

"I guess Ron was getting it forward as well."Hermione said repeatedly

"Yeah...they will but they will regretted their mistakes."Draco replied

 _Cemetery_

"I can't believe she is dead."said Ron looking at Narcissa's gravestone

"Yeah but we get it all wrong...now Hermione won't talk to us."said Harry as he began to put a flower on her grave.

"You think she will be ok?."Ron asked feeling concerned about Hermione

"I don't know Ron but apparently we cannot find her. We tried to trace where we dend her an owl but the owl came back with a reply. She hated us for accusations."said Harry

"What about you and Ginny? Can you get back together?."

Harry shook his head.

"Harry she did one mistake."said Ron

"One is not enough Ron. She cheated with me with the Cormac...now i don't want to get this resolve as well but i was worried where Hermione would be."said Harry

"You think she was handling something?."

"We know Hermione to much but apparently...we realized one mistake...she is gone and Black Dragon gave me threats of staying away feom someone."said Harry

"Why is that Black Dragon getting into a chaos fight with us? Okay he did killed Bellatrix but apparently i still don't like him."

"I don't like him as well Ron but apparently he threaten us to stay away but i wondered what happened to Lucius Malfoy?."

"Maybe he escaped."

".With an illegal portkey? Ron are you nuts?."Harry looked at him

"Why not?."

"Ron...we know that Lucius is out of blood looking for Draco and besides...Draco stormed into my house and we fought but i was impressed that he wasn't a was a bow...but right now...i think we should go."said Harry

"Do you think Hermione knows where Malfoy lives?."

"I guess so...but for me..i think something is not rit back to the Malfoy Manor."

"Why?"Ron asked

."Because i am thinking that maybe there was a problem back there."

 _Draco's house._

Both of them went back to Hermione's apartment where she pacled most of her things again. Yet after that she and Draco went back to the house. Draco showed her the rooms along with the library.

"Since when did you read some crime stories?."said Hermione who was holding a book

"I read it back at 5th grade but after i left...i bought them."Draco replied

"God..you really clean this house without house elves?."Hermione wondered as she remembered that Malfoy's have elves to serve them.

"Nah...and besides i used the vacuum cleaner."

"Who taught you how to handled a vacuum cleaner.?."Hermione nudge him

"Sara did."Draco replied

"Sara taught you? Hmm besides on the League of Assassins must be competive handling some prisoners?."

"More like a pit."said Draco referring the Lazarus Pit

"Do you enjoy it?."

"?...of killing people?."Draco asked

"Maybe."

"At first...yes...but i managed."said Draco putting thr book on thr shelves until they saw Spencer amd Crookshanks making their playfull mind. "I don't care if they broke something."

."Yeah...and...i was asking...where do you think Lucius Malfoy would be? I know i am asking this for personal gifted rallyies...but...where do you think he will be?." Hermione asked

"Probably doing some things like he used to."said Draco

"Somehow..i think it was better for you know making a competitve sign?."

"That letting your friend stayin here on her friends house because of the danger that she wondered...god bless yes."said Draco until he grab his phone.

"Are you texting Oliver?."

"Yeah i did. I told him not to be stupid looking at Prometheous...damn for Talia as sell."

".You think she got rogue?."

"She was rogie more than you can imagine.?."said Draco until he stretch.

"Someone is sleepy."

"No...i haven't. I did sleep for a couple of hours but most of all...i was needing to think around of the house...otherwise Blaise and Theo wondered why i am in the muggle world?."said Draco

."Blaise and Theo are nice."

"Yeah they sure do...most of all Theo was the most compassionate. He understand what it looks like but most of all he was scared that he was going to die."said Draco until he opened the door of the kitchen

"Hey...i was wondering...who is going to cook me or you?."

"Why are you asking me that?."

"Well its because you know how to cook without house elves and i learned how to cook when i was 14."said Hermione

"Most of all you cook .I was cooking last night...and most of all don't touch the bookcase where each books had otherwise you will be mistaken feo a booby trapped."

"Since when did you make a booby trapped?."

buildin"Since i came home and asked the old friend of mine to give me this house.?."

"Which friend?."said Hermione

"Who slow down...okay...fine...i choosed the place because it was nice than going back to town where it was noisy...except your apartment."said Draco

"Hey...someone has manners as well."said Hermione

"Suit yourself Hermione."

Draco explained to Hermione about his time on League of Assassins. Hermione gasped of what she'd heard but apparently Draco explained to her more. Ra's allowed him to leave the league but apparently Draco visited him back and told about Ra's story. Right now both of them are investigating about Illegal casino's on each of the night. Draco told her that Oliver used to save Felicity about the casino attack which she helped...but apparently nothing was sort of planned..Until they walked onthe dark alley where Hermione was wearing a dress.

"This is the worst plan that you've created.?."said Draco

"Why not? Doesn't police officers needed to undercover of what happened to my client's partner was killed Obviously."Hermione replied

"Somehow getting you into training wasn't really helpfull."

"I hadn't start yet."Hermione pouted

"Yet you started to go undercover...Hermione your a lawyer not a police officer."said Draco as the building where the guard was protectively guarded the door.

"Tough choice...we need to get the password?..

"Its snake eyes.."

"Snake eyes?."

"Currently residing it many people used to attend there during some hostage or taking some betting."said Draco as he grab an earpiece and put it on her eyes.

"How did you know?."Hermione looked at him.

"You really think a vigilante like me can't enter the building where the illegal casino's where?."

"You hated to gamble it?."

"Most of all yes...i hate gamble...and i don't like that shitty place as well...don't look at me like that Hermione...its hateful than you can ever imagine."said Draco

"Okay..here goes."

Hermione went to the door where she was gaining the password yet the guard looked at her opened the door letting Hermione Draco was outside holding his telescope,he heard one of the voices.

"What do you see?."said Draco

"Apparently a bunch of businessman but the one who murder my client was still here but i am guessing that someone is watching me behind."Hermione guessed until the man approuch her about saying some glass of wine but she turned it down.

"Your going to be suspended from your work Hermione?."said Draco

"Come on...where is my target?."said Hermione

"If your feeling uncomfortable...then go to the restroom where nobody would see you."Draco suggested as he climbed on the walls of the casino

Hermione went to the restroom where she locked her heard commandation.

"I told you that man was dead before it was appreheaded by that lawyer."the man intriguided causing Hermione to pecked on the door yet she grab her wand where she brgan to heard voices as well.

"The client of the lawyer is dead but where is the lawyer?."

"We don,t know...sir

 _Clang._

Hermione's bag dropped causing them to interrupt their sessions but apparently she stepped out causing her to bit her lip. She throws them her heels until Black Dragon arrives and fought them on their was been slashed on the arm by a thig who was holding a knife yet Black Dragon released his bow and hit them on the caught Hermione and left leaving the man to be uncounscious.

 _"Ow."_ Hermione bitted her lip as Draco stitch her arm.

"Sorry ..."Draco apologized

"God what kind of those business man who just came with one reason but deadly shot."said Hermione seein Draco dropped the needle

"Look if your focusing of being a vigilante then stop going to be are nearly killed by that."said Draco

"Hey i aked you to train me? Not going to undercover state mode?."said Hermione

""Seriously? Well for your information...i experience undercover work but still you needed some training to do..like."

".Slap on the water?."

"Look if your focusing of what is happening then...don't force them to entrigued you?.."said Draco

"So what now?."

"Right now...you need rest more than i do."Draco replied.

Hermione couldn't sleep even the time was already 1:45 grunted yet apparently she went out of the bed where Malfoy lend her a room. She heard a punching bag and Malfoy who was making its energy worse. She left on the door and looked at him who was training with the punching was covered in sweat.

"Didn't realized that you were punching the bag for a hundred time."Draco looked seeing Hermione

"I thought you were asleep."said Draco dropping his gloves

"Well i was but i realized that i am awake now...it was better but apparently why are you still training on 1 am.?."Hermione asked

"Its a habit of mine."Draco replied

"You know for one thing...i think i could learned a punch."said Hermione grabbing a gloves from the table

"You already punch me from the face."Draco reminded her

"Yet it wasn't proper. It broke my hand as well."said Hermione

"Really? Never realized that one thing...well honestly...i did punch someone back on the corridor."

"Really? Who did you punch?."

"I punched Weasley and locked him on the broom closet."said Draco

"Hard grudges against Ron? It wasn't hyperbole to do that."said Hermione referring sentences

"Yeah i agree...but somehow...you needed to be confidant of what is coming. Even i learned myself that i can managed to handle the swords slashing through my chest or arrows or bullets...even grenade."said Draco

"God that is so dangerous...i bet that was hurt to hit you?."Hermione asked

"Yeah i agree but somehow i managed. I don't want you to be like me Hermione. A killer like me...its fine if you spared me with a couple of times."said Draco

"I know...which is why i am asking you again...Can you train me?."

"Even it is hurt."

".Even it is hurt...i want to fight of what is right and i don,t want to be carrying a wand everyday...i worked as a muggle lawyer and you worked as a bounty hunter...and i needed experience of defending myself."

"And you asked me first before going to the self defense class instructor?."

"Yes."Hermione replied causig Draco to looked at her. She was right...she needed to defend herself and fight for what is right...but she needs to prove something.

"Okay...we'll start today if you like."

"Please i'll be offered."


	14. Chapter 14

Swords are both clangs and sticks have been heard from the Malfoy's house where Draco trained Hermione like she intended to do. She has been training for months yet she learned to act like an assassin like him. Hermione continue her job as a muggle lawyer where she was the one who had strong intelligence among to the other office causing her to promoted but apparently she and Draco have work to do. Her friendship with Draco was quicky develop but eventually as partners they are both working together. Hermione wanted to experience on the field but Draco said that she wasn't ready for that yet she now they are on the coffee shop where they bough their own drinks.

"You know makingg me stronger causing me to effect something as well."said Hermione as Draco sipped his coffee

"Honeslty if i were you...you need to focus your habitat as well. "said Draco

"I did...which is why i was so helpless making some preperations for today...oh my god."said Hermione

"What?"

"Its harry and Ron they are entering here...do you have your newspapaer with you?"Hermione asked causing Draco to opened his bag letting newspaper to hold each of their hands.

Both of them looked at Harry where he seated on the muggle couch along with Ron. Hermione snorted that Ron didn't changed as well. Draco slipped her a paper causing her to read it.

 _What are they doing here?_

Hermione grabbed her pen and wrote down causing her to chuckle and passed it tohim. Draco opened the paper where he saw her writing.

 _Taking a break from their Auror patrol like the prefects._

 _Draco_ chuckle causing them to looked on the two person but Hermione have heard that Ginny have cheated on Harry. She sneered causing Draco to kicked her foot.

"Ow...what was that for?."saod Hermione

"Mind if i remind you this is a coffee shop of muggle not the wizarding muggle territory."said Draco

"I just wish they would stopped looking for me...i had enought of their plate now...am i a know it all?"

"Mostly yes but to me no. You are simple Hermione and besides ignored they are focusing on their jobs...no need to act."

"Why can't i just put some coffee on him?"Hermione suggested

"Whoa slow above you all...that is not part if the training and worse of all...you can't make them doing their blah blah invention."said Draco

"Somehow i flattered you."

".Yeah me too..Nyssa was pissed after seeig Talia again..god she would really needed to ripped my head now...even her relationship with Sara was a little more than ever."said Draco

"Nyssa is a lesbian?!."Hermione yelled causing people to heard rummage but apparently Draco held her down and shushed her.

"You do realized that Potter and Weasley ginger are here making a day break...look Hermione if i were..that,s a good way pranking..but apparently why are so smiling seeing them in a castrate mode.?."Draco asked

"Oh because i like it as well. I don,t want to be an old Hermione...i wanted to be the new Hermione who is indepedendent and most of all making effort towards her partners."Hermione suggested

"Damn it was."

"Anyway...did you found Lucius?."

"Apparently no...but don't look like that maybe in a traditional mode your not...angway...what is youer next targer confirming?."Draco asked using his seductive voice.

"I should as well saying that Mr Malfoy."said Hermione h liked at him seductively.

"Might as well managed as well."Draco replied while they both focused onthe two.

"Well it seems to be thhere in a break...you know it is bad hard to be in a collateral mode."said Hermione

"True but hell it was."

Thry both laughed until they decided to leave the caffe. Ron and Harry noticed about two figures getting out of the saw platinium blond hair while the other was brown are wondering if they are Draco and Hermione but apparently they could sense it far away but when they reach out...two figures disappeared as well.

"Your not suggesting to talked to them didn't you?."Draco asked while he and Hermione decided to walked than rather taking the car. Draco was fonding on walking even his league of assassin mode."

"I stopped talking and caused their friendship more than once."Hermione replied

"But you apologized to me earlier?."

"I do its because we are friends..partners in crime and most of all i think bounty hunter was a great job."

."Hermione...if you are thinking of quitting your job as a lawyer...don't asked me."said Draco

"Whoa somebody who cared."Hermione giggled

"Okay fine i cared...but you love your job as a lawyer and besides...i could still support your decisions...and besides i don't think i cannot let you stuck on the house all day."Draco told her while thewing his arms on the air.

"Maybe your right...anyway...it is so fine walking through the distance as well. I enjoyed her on the muggle world. I have a job as a lawyer and a secret identity but no wonder why i got a representative wish.."said Hermione

"Somehow i totally agree with you...but hey i was not just bad as Weasley...look i can control my temper as well not his easily tempered attitude."said Draco

"Humour me?"

"Seriously?."

"...i mean it. Harry and Ron are walking towards us."Hermione pointed on them.

"I don't want to run."Draco suggested

"Why not?."Hermione asked

"Because...i don't want to ...look out...

A motorcycle man grab his gun and aimed on the two but Draco grabs Hermione settling them on the groaned yet they saw the motircycle drive away. Crows began to screamed as well but apparently Draco helped Hermione and they both run from Harry and Ron's suspicious

"Damn biker."Draco muttered as they arrived on the house.

"Yeah he was damned but apparently what was i thinking? Do you think i got suspended for this?."Hermione suggested

" damn biker was going to kill you but luckily i pushed us down before the bullet could go into yours..."said Draco until he felt dizzy

"Are you okay?.."said Hermione

Draco could felt his eyes felt dizzier than the last. He looked on his shirt where he saw a blood on his gasped yet she helped Draco and took him to the lair.

"Ow."Draco moaned as he felt the stitches comingg from the needle.

.Sorry but i have no experience handling a needle like this...god i am so doomed letting you to defended me."said Hermione who was holding a scissor

"Yeah...i'll be fine when i am not into a collision form as well."said Draco

"Well its done but i should say you needed rest more than i can do."said Hermione

"Hermione i know my wounds but apparently i did hit by a bullets a thousands time."said Draco

"And when did you get hit by a bullet?."

"From Star City and besides nothing was going to be bothered."saod Draco holding Hermione's cheeks to slipped away the tear. "Hey stop crying and besides nothing was going to hurt you as long as i live."

"You would protect me rather than dying?."said Hermione

"Hermione look at me...i don't care...if i die."

"Die? You want to die easily? How can i forgot that Draco...i remembered the war where people that i knew died as well. I was so foolish that i couldn't defend myself...because i was weak..naive and a freaking stupid mudblood."Hermione remarked

"Stop calling yourself that?!."Draco shouted

"Why its true? I was a lowly mudblood that you and the others teased me."

".Things changed Hermione..."Draco remarked her

"I just can't believe that they would do this to me?."Hermione sobbed

."You know what? I think you needed rest more than i can do."Draco suggested

"Are you sure?."

"I'm sure Hermione...don't worry about me."

 _Star City_

 _"_ And then she was shunned by all of her called family for defending me?!."Draco said while he was lying on the floor on Oliver's office.

Oliver grinted seeing his friends on the floor rather on the couch...He kept thinking that Draco likes sleeping on the floor that taking into the bed or made take the coucj like a normal guest would do.

"Well as you can see it is not much harder than yu can imagine."said Oliver

"I hope Felicity is not into chaotic mode that she is now pregnant."Draco reminded him

"You got a point...I love Felicity and somehow...she knows the sacrifices that she always do...you know Hermione cares for you to ut apparently she was afraid to love again."said Oliver

"Look Oliver..she was broken hearted when she saw her boyfriend sleeping on the bint. The whole Weasley except George,Bill and Charlie are shunned by her not even the Order could helped as well."said Draco

"For one thing i know...you kept acting like your constantine who was making a lunatic mark that day."

"Right...no offense but gradually...anyway...hoe was Felicity and the baby results?."

".Its twins."

"Wow Congrats."Draco applaud yet Oliver smiled

"Where do you think Sara got the name of her cat Maharid?."Oliver asked

"If you are cheating with Felicity your terribly toast."Draco reminded her

"Right? Antway like it used to be...you needed to be embraced her."

"Seriously that will worked?."Draco asked

"Apparently yes but try to talk about it."said Oliver

"God if i made a choice on Hermione she wasn't like this before but somehow i am a bit worried."said Draco

"Yet you allowed her to move into your house?."Oliver told him.

"Ok blame that...i suggested that she was going to move in after a couple of threats can be found by them but apparently as most of the results...i ...really think it would be possible if i.."

"Don't continue...if you kept frocing like you knew...nothing would changed for that...look i know Barry screwed the Flashpoint of the timeline but apparently it was your decision if you wanted to make it up to her or not."Oliver said to Draco

"You really think that would work? Because..i cannot let anyone hurt her even the Order is looking for her."

"Then make a suggestion Draco. As a mayor i have right to protect the ones that i care along with this city but most of all...as a civilian...you have to defend of what is coming. not make a suggestion or not makigg a scene now...all you could do is to make it up for Hermione."Oliver replied

"I guessed that would work."Draco sighed

"Yeah it will but right now...i suggest you talked to Hermione about this."

Draco apparated back home but she saw Hermione curling on the was crying causing him to comfort her.

".Hey what's wrong?."Draco asked

"They send me a letter."Hermione sobbed

"Who?."

"Harry."

"What does he want?."Draco asked until Hermione gave him the looked at her yet he opened it and read it.

 _Hermione_

 _I don't know where you are but apparently you are to involved in it somehow...Hermione this isn't you...why are you defending someone? Why are not defending us? We,re friends back at Hogwarts till now but still you choose the other way...Tell me where you are ,so we can talked straightly. The Weasleys wants to talk to you._

 _Harry_

"Hermione i don't understand...why are they so mad right now?."Draco asked

"Its because...i choose what is right...why are they so mean Draco..? After al. i could do it to them and they would just shunned me away like a piece of dirt."said Hermione

"Hey...look at me...don't act like your hating yourself because i hated myself as well. I could become not this but i had to...its fine if you don't want to defend me like that."said Draco

"What are you talking about?."

"Okay...now i am paranoid...look..i made some mistakes back when we were on Hogwarts. I thoughht that i could once left ...never to turned back as well but i did...i want to changed of what i was.I wanted to save people and some innocent lives...and i don't want to let anyone hurt you."said Draco

"You really think that it could helped me?."Hermione pointed

"Look...i remembered when you were yelling at me at the same time about stitches..somehow you looked a canary to me but i don't want to erase Laurel's good memory. She died to protect the city that she cared...but i am willingly to do that as well. Sara cried because...she didn't know that Laurel died when she went to the Legends. I told her as well that i still miss Laurel...i don't want to male the same mistakes as well."said Draco

"You know...Laurel did a good job despite numerous managed to do it...yet i cannot be the Black Canary or Her doppleganger Black Siren...i wanted to become someone that i ever wanted."said Hermione

"Then what do you think of naming someone?."

"Well you choose the Black Dragon...i was going to choose the Canary but i realized that i cannot be her replacement...you know my mother used to call me Nightangle."

"Why? Why sid your mother call you a Nightangle?."

"Its because i sing everytime i could. I enjoyed it as well but as well...i could ad something like that."said Hermione

Their conversation was interrupted when bpth of them heard the alarm as well causing them to go to he lair uet Draco opened the screen seeing Death Eaters who came along with the are dead.

"I need to go."said Draco

"Draco you can't...what if it is a trap to lure you into Lucius?."Hermione said

"There is one thing why i can't make a choice...Hermione this is my life now.."said Draco grabbing his suit and bow.

Black Dragon arrived on the destination where he managed to defeat a couple,of death Eaters yet he even imapled the other interrogate the other one where to find Lucius Malfoy yet it was a send one of these death eaters to find Draco Dragon hissed but he snapped the man's nect and attacked some of the death eaters despite outnumbered,..but Order arrived as wel interrupting his dogde their spells but apparently Harry hit him on his leg causing him to laid on the ground.

"Damn you Potter."Draco groaned as he stood up until it was stopped

"Who on earth are you? Why can't you join us?."said Harry pointing his wand to him along with Ron Weasley

"I told you...as well...i am Black Dragon...and it is my business to finished to do this."said Black Dragon after he felt the pain on his leg

"How dare.."said Mrs Weasley

"Don't talked otherwise i'll hit you on of my arrows."said Black Dragon

.You know your outnumbered here...and there is one of you."Ron pointed but it was interrupted when Lucius Malfoy appeared from nowhere.

"Lucius."said Black Dragon

"Hello Black Dragon...i came to see of what is reconsideration here...it seems i lured you into a perfect trapped as well."Lucius snarked seeing both of the Order along with Black Dragon

"Not quite...i didn't came here to joined you as well...i came here of what happened to Narcissa Malfoy?."said Black Dragon causingg the gasp of the Order.

"Oh yu mean the bitch one...i tortured her merciselly to get information where Draco is but apparently she refused...so i had no choice..i tortured her and letting her left for dead as well."said Lucius but Black Dragon clasped his bow tighter.

Lucius sneered of what he'd heard on the Order causing him to get away but Black Dragon left him a tracker device in his suit but most of all a swarm of death eaters came but apparently the Order foughht along pside with Black Dragon, Ron grabs his wand to hit him yet it was a Dragon scowled on the leg. Ron snicckered preaparing to get his mask off until she appeared.

"Get away from my partner."said the stranger who was wearing a black lether jacket along with the others yet he mask was black like a nightangle causing Draco to recognise her easily

"Who the hell are you?!."Ron pointed

"Who am i? I am Nightangle."She replied

Nightangle kicks Ron from afar and helped Draco to stood from his feet. Black Dragon grunted yet Nightangle helped him.

"You hurt?."said Nightangle

"In reality Hermione? Yeah i was."said Black Dragon

"Guess who said you needed a partner as well."said Nightangle

"Yeah you are right."

Ron gained his consciousness seeig two vigilantes on the other who fought the other death eaters along with Harry and the others. Nightangle grab her two nightsticks and managed to twirl around causing a massive breakdown towards the Death Eaters along woth Black Death Eater jumped on Nightangle but she appreheaded him by snapping his arm and tossed him to Black Dragon yet he managed to bought the, down while he impaleed on the arrows.

"Damn it was so right to fight these guts."Hermione pointed

"Better be."said Black Dragon droppig the body on the floor.

Harry and the others arrived but apparently the two vigilantes came and looked at them stermly. Remus tried to use his scent but apparently Nightangle tossed a knife and hit it on the ground causing the, to stepped back.

"We told you to stay away from us anymore but you didn't listen. Instead you caused trouble by making innocents suffer from these radiac incident that you've bought."said Black dragon

"Hey you have no right to judge us."Ron scowled but Nightangle replied

"Your right,,,we don't...but we are the ones who would finished of what is happening as well...not yours...you Orders are nothing more than sabotaging the world that your living...your nothing but cowards who did nothing."Nightangle spat causing Molly Weasley to grab her wand but she raised her bow and hit the wand into two.

"Lucius Malfoy is not yours to kill...he's ours as well...nothing more."said Black Dragon releasing two smokebombs until he and Nightangle disappeared leaving the Order to looked on themselves of what just happened.

 _Malfoy Manor_

Lucius drank some of the finest firewhiskey through Diagon Alley. He was now a wanted man. Ministry Aurors will look for a way to find him but apparently his thoughts was interrupted when he imagine that finding Draco and bought him back would caused it way.

He wanted to teach Draco of what is the ways to become a pureblood but apparently he noticed that the window was opened into his study called the elves but he remembered that he had no elf anymore...he groaned as he looked on the window but he closed the window.

He sighed but when he went back to his chair. Black Dragon and Nightangle are on his desk causing him to grab his wand.

"Looking for this?"Nightangle follishly hold the wand

"What the hell did you want?.."Lucius asked

"For what you did yo our friend when you killed her."said Black Dragon

"...along with the others that you seemingly killed on Hogwarts days."Nightangle continue

"...look i can pay you anything...if you could join the dark sidd...we'll sided the muggle world to be destroyed despite the muggle and their dirty blood."Lucius offered but both of them shook their heads causing him to sputtered

"We don't want anything for you...but we have no choicd...you killed innocent people and the war from the Ministry and the true murderer of Narcissa."said Black Dragon.

"You can't arrest me."said Lucius

"We won't arrest you but to kill you."said Nightangle

Nightangle raised her bow and released the arrow from within. Both of them are noticed of this yet the arrow went straight to Lucius chest causing him to landed on the floor spluttering on his own blood. He stared on the two vigilantes for destroyig his plans...but Black Dragon told him that nobody would helped him even his son was long long gone."

Lucius looked down in defeated until he epwas killed by the arrow, Black Dragon and Nightangle came and looked at each other. but they they arrived on the,outside of the house..Black Dragon grab the button letting it explode the manor.

"You do realized that you killed him."Dracor eminded him

"Someone like that."said hermione

Both of them walked out of the Malfoy Manor where Draco pressed the button causing it to be self destruck destroying each of the other life. Both of them returned home where Nightangle was revealed to be Hermione who made her own suit.

"Hey."said Hermione causing Draco to shut down his book while he was still in bed.

"Hey...why are you still awake?."Draco asked

"Oh...its just we'll i was wondering if i could sleep here with byoh..if you don't mind...its just i needed some time to fixed things as well."said Hermione

"Come can sleep on the other side of the bed."said Draco

Hermione lied on his bed yet she looked at Draco p. She told him about the novels that she readed causing Draco to smile to his closed the lights letting them to fall asleep on their bed.


	15. Chapter 15

All went quiet. Authorities along with The Order that Lucius Malfoy was dead and the Malfoy manor exploded leaving nothing but ash even Lucius body was slightly and Ron tried to find Hermione despite using their Auror contacts to sort things out but apparently..Hermione replied that she don't needed them anymore. First of all Ron's tempered was fully raged a well but Harry looked down with a sad face. Both of them never saw Hermione and Drago again.

Draco and Hermione turned partners again even they hanged out on places everynight doing their activities like their vigilantism. The death of Lucius Malfoy was both planned but apparently nothing was going to stop along with the Order. Right now they are on the break again

"You know for sure..they could kept looking at you with a scowled face."said Draco

"We talked about this for a hundred time."Hermione replied

"Whoa slow down Hermione...its not like i am stopping you...but heell maybe but aren't you said to it yourself that it was good to forgiven them."said Draco

"Look i stopped spoking to them except George...damn right...hell i could just wanted to trar his head off."said Hermione

"Like Ronald Weasley did?"

"Alright fine..,you win...i hated Ron than you."

"Wow someone who is hating towards me...look i don,t want to be in a rude sitiuation as well but somehow you looked a quite bit...pressure."said Draco

"What do i have go deserve this?."said Hermione

"Well honestly if your making a whole making trapped again...then don't asked me..ask Ra's."Draco pointed

"Well terrible he did...anyway...how long have we've been here? It seems that we are making some serious hangout tips as partners."

"Nah i managed my job as well...but terribly i think i could feed Spencer otherwise i cannot let those two makong their beggar to realized."

"Somehow i flatter you?..

"Yeah you are right."Draco replied

"Wait i am right?."Draco joked causing her to smirkBoth of them are walking on the street.

Hermione had a lot of files about aw even Draco managed to helped her. He helped her times in struggling,trained and most of all calmed.

"You know...why on earth did you punch Blaise?."said Hermione

"Hey...i was going to protect him along with Theo and besides he'd forgiven me."Draco replied

"Struggling as hell wasn't it?."

"True...yet don't look at me like you've saw a rogue manticore."Draco suggested but Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know technically...your still the man whom supported me...i really wish if i could get back my parents memories."said Hermione

"Then why didn't you do it?."Draco asked

"Because...their live as Monica and Wendell Wilkins are perfectly happily without their daughter...i was hoping if i could but i couldn't do it."said Hermione

"If you needed someone to talked to...i'm here."said Draco holding her shoulder yet she smiled and embraced him.

Draco was surprised yet he replied the hug and both of them continue to walked on both and Hermione both enjoyed their only routines along with Spencer and Crookshanks yett made Hermione realized that Draco is the changed man that she'd supported her decision unlike Ron who refused her decisions. Both of them giggled even Hermione bought her camera and pictured them a hundred time.

Draco was speechless yet he chased Hermione through the taunted him both of them smiled each somehow their hour was time up and Hermione went back to work along with Draco. Draco said that he might become a lawyer but he still loves his job as a bounty didn't care but she still supported him.

"I heard that you and Luna are talking yesterday...whoa don't give me that look."Draco suggested

"Well she said that how i was? If i am okay...or not drunk or singing."said Hermione

"Summer lovin."Draco continue

"Oh god no."said Hermione as she remembered of what happened.

"Hey...you and i didn't got sex okay? I put you back to your bed and i left."said Draco

"I didn't asked that...and besides...i still haven't experience it."

Draco choked.

."Oh my god...i am so sorry..."Hermione apologized

"I'm okay...what do you mean you don't have experience it?."Draco asked

"I mean...sure i am dating my boyfriend ron for 5 years but no i haven't experience having sex is."said Hermione

"Why?."

".Because...wait why are we talking about sex life here? This is stupid."Hermione groaned

"Whoa your the one who said it not me?.."Draco offended

"Sorry...never to realized that my partner is with me."said Hermione as she remembered her life as Nightangle

"Your not bad doing the Nightangle...its great."

"Sometimes it is horny."said Hermione

"Right...i know...anyway what have you have experience again? No client have gave you threats again.?."Draco asked

"No...but a divorce parents."

"Ouch...that hurts for a divorce."

".I agree."Hermione replied

."And how did it go?."Draco asked

"Apparently..it didn't go so well...look i am a lawyer who has faced dangerous man along withh corrupt businessman...don't asked about me taking Laurel's mantle."said Hermione

"Hermione that is not what i meant?...I was going to day if you wanted to go out tonigt with me?."

.".Tonight?."Hermione asked

"Yeah...and besides we still got a interrogation to begin with well that could skip as well...i don't care if we just walking or driving or chasing or looking on the moon at the night?.."Draco asked

"Of course.,,,..i,ll joined you tonight,"said Hermione

"Great...wait why did i get a feeling...is that fire.?."Draco pointed on the building complex where they saw fire.

.Oh my god..

Both of them ran to the building where it was an apartment. The entire windows are burning but firetrunks came but Draco noticed that a couple was crying.A stranger came but Hermione stopped.

".Is there anyone in there?."Hermione asked

"The couple,s kid was stuck there on the second floor."said the man

Without any hesitations Draco run towards the building despite Hermione's got entered the building where he both saw fires but he heard a child's immediately evaded the fires util he jumped on the stairs and opened the room seeing the child.

."Its okay...i got you."said Draco

The girl went to Draco until Hermione directed her to get to the stairs before the building would collapse. Draco and the kid jumped saw Hermione who was trembling.

"Hermione,,,you can jump to me."said Draco

"Draco i can't."said Hermione

"Yes you can...Hermione you can do it...i believe in you..."

Hermione looked on the fires until she ran and jumped towards Draco's arms until she and Draco along with the girl went out fo the apartment safety.

"Are you okay?."said Hermione

.Yeah i,m good...now come on.."

 _Back on the home._

 _D_ raco and Hermione arrived home but apparently Hermione ran towards the sofa where Draco comforted her.

"Why are so scared of fire Hermione?."said Draco

".Its just a habit of mine."Hermione lied

"Hermione...you suck at lying at all time...you can just tell me."

"Okay...i was scared on fire back of what happened to the room of requirements...and i had this fear of fire's then...i knew you would laugh someday."Hermione looked down

"Hey...look at me...that's nothing to fear okay...its just fire...and besides i promise that i would protect you okay?."

Hermione nodded her head as she rested on Draco's chest until she began to snuggle towards sighed as he grab a blanket using his wand and covered them for the touched Hermione's hair until he fell asleep. Hermione opened her eyes seeing herself in Draco's chest on the couch. He was asleep even his hands went to her waist.

Hermione didn't move an inch yet she smiled as she snuggle to him causing Draco to stirred yet Hermione pretended to be opened his eyes and yawned but apparently he saw Hermione who was snuggling into his chest. He smiled yet he knew Hermione prentended to be asleep

"I know your awake Hermione."said Draco

"How did you know?."said Hermione

"Technically i wasn't expecting it okay...hey you okay you look like your going to be harassed by Weaselette."said Draco

"Maybe...maybe,,,..."

"She didn't?!.."said Hermione

"Okay what is going on Hermione?."said Draco

"Luna texted me because Harry saw Ginny sleeping with Cormac told her to get out and never came back, despite her pleading...i fell worried about her but i realized that one thing,...she was sent to St mungos where she was confine."said Hermione

"And your thinking that it was your fault."said Draco

Hermione nodded.

"None of this was your fault Hermione...trust me."said Draco until Hermione removed his grasp and went outside of his manor where it was raining.

She didn't cared that she is wet due to the storm. Yep she knew there was a storm coming yet she embraced both of her arms and of her clothes are soaked with water until Draco came out.

"Hermione?..."said Draco

"Don't you know..? All of this was my fault..,why is it? Why did everything turned me down.?.."Hermione yelled causing them to be soaked with rain

Draco didn't care of the storm who was getting higher than his dinner date can cancelled well he don't need that anymore. His hair along with his clothes are wet yet he was staring at Hermione.

"Hermione...none of this was your fault."said Draco as he stepped closer

"All of my life was this? Why did you care Draco? I am just a lowly mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that?!."Draco shouted

"Why? Am i ugly to be tossed out.? After all the hardship for the both of them this is their repaying...none of this was my great life...i just wished that somebody would love me instead of being an know it all."Hermione yelled back.

"What your saying is not. I care Hermione.l..some of your friends who sided with Harry or not they still cared for you...but mostly i cared as well."said Draco

"Why do you care Draco? Its because i was your partner during our vigilante statics? is that all of my cases as well...well i am tired."

"Do you really want to know the truth?!."Draco yelled causing the rain to be stronger yet Hermione was still shruddered on her shoulders.

"Yes..i want to know the truth...i wanted to know the truth as well."Hermione demanded.

"Because i love you."Draco shouted causin Hermione to gasped of what he'd said. "Don,t you get it Hermione...i love you. i did love you most of the time...your not just a friend to me but your still you...you showed me that i changed and i came back...because i know that you are keeping the blame within you?"

Draco stepped closer until he managed to look at Hermione's cupped her face even both of them are wet from the rain. Hermione looked at Draco until he sighed.

"I regret of leaving you that day...i was so stupid that i should have tell you that i love you but i couldn't do it...its because...i was afraid that i will hurt you again and again."said Draco

"Draco..."said Hermione as she looked at him but his face went down.

"I was so stupid...of abandoning of what i was...i was so full of complete and stupid minds here on my head...i wanted to tell you earlier that i changed but everytime i got into someone's way..i was so hurtive that it lead you down."

Draco didn't continue his speech as Hermione kissed him on the lips causing him to be surprised but her kiss was sweet and gentle. Draco replied her kiss until they got a passionate kiss until Hermione looked at cupped her hands towards his face.

"Draco...i love you as well."said Hermione

Both of the, giggled even they didn't notice that the power was out but they didn't care. The rain continue to poured it strongly yet they kissed into pushed Hermione to the tree where she was leaning on it.

( **Readers. this is a a you know it...and besides...i needed to male some uncomplete timing)**

Their kiss was gentle until Draco lifted her up expecting a moan from her yet she did. she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed towards her neck. Hermione moaned yet they continue to kiss again and carried her back to their bedroom where he put Hermione .Draco unbuckled his belt,his jeans along with his shirt while Draco removed her shirt along with her jeans leaving only a black bra and white underwear yet they both lied down where he continue to kiss her. Hermione thoghts was so just wished that Draco Malfoy would kiss her yet he did..He kiss was hands trailed down towards her bra unlocking it,yet he remove the bra straps and leave it to the floor.

He put her to the bed yet Hermione never judge him as they continue to kiss again..She moaned loudly as Draco mouth trailed it towards her breast where he slowly sucked the other nipple yet he holds the other one and massages it causing Hermione to never stopped kissing her but he loved her all the time. Hermione's hands went through his hair .Draco stopped yet he looked down on her underwear where he began to remove it until he looked at her

 **( End of that)**

"Hermione? Are you sure?."Draco asked

Hermione nodded her head until she began to cover her breast again but he stopped.

"No."He stopped her but he went to her lips again and kissed her lightly. "I love you."

Hermione smiled at him throwing her hands towards his neck. "I love you too."

Hermione kissed him again causing him to replied the kidd again even both of them rolled over yet they both smiled each other.


	16. Chapter 16

The storm was over replacing the and Hermione are still asleep even they are covered in sheets due to their secret passion last was resting n Draco's chest , while his arm was in her moaned when she felt the sun coming..yet she didn't want to let go of him no mater opened her eyes and ooked at Draco who is kissed him but to her surpise...Draco kissed her back and opened his platinium blond hair cased Hermione to smiled t he smiled at her.

"Goodmorning."said Draco

"Goodmorning."Hermione replied as she tighten the sheets to cover her breast.

"You know that i can see you naked for a hundred time."Draco teased her until she kissed him gently until she lied back to his chest

"I don't want to go to work today.."

"Yeah...me too...are you okay?."Draco moved his head and looked at Hermione.

"I'm fine."Hermione replied

"I think that i made some or broke some rules again."Draco suggested

"No.l... enjoyed it. I love you."said Hermione

"I love you more than you can imagine."Draco replied as he kissed her forehead.

"I just wished...nothing would happened to me...nor you."Hermione pointed

"No one was gonna hurt me...i promise that i would protect you no matter what...i even i die."

"Don't say that."Hermione shook her head while her fingers went to Draco's chest yet he grab it and kissed her hand gently.

"Hermione..,,..."

"Promise,me that we well be there for each other no matter what."

"I promise. I swore to protect you no matter what. Even that i die i would still protect you no matter what."

.

Hermione moaned yet she stayed there on Draco's felt safe again for being there with him. She smiled towards him.

"You know...i did fell in love with you on our 3 rd year after you punch me."said Draco

"I know...and i am so sorry for punching you...true my hand went hurt no matter what."said Hermione yet Draco touched her head and faced her.

"Hermione...there is no woman that i have fallen in love ,only you."said Draco

"I know...amd i believed that you changed as well yet you did. You protected me and you cared for my decisions as well...i am glad that i love you no matter what."said Hermione

"I promise you ...i don't want you to let you go."

"Me to..."Hermione sniffled causing him to wiper her tears.

"I love you."said Draco

"I love you to Draco."said Hermione.

"What time is it? I still haven't feed Spencer."said Draco

"Oh god Crookshanks is so going to be mad at me."Hermione pointed as she grab the sheets to cover herself and looked for her clothes but she went to the mirror where Draco kissed her neck causing her to moaned yet she faced back at him. "Your still naked."

"So do you..."Draco replied as he kissed her with a soft tender kiss.

"You know that my legs are sore right now."Hermione reminded him

"Right sorry...never to realized that but anyway i think our clothes are wet so i managed to throw it to the laundry basket."said Draco

"I am not wearing any underwear because you ripped it off last night."Hermione objected

"I know...and you can't take the sheets away."said Draco as he opened his drawer to get some boxers

.So what am i suppose to wear?."Hermione winked at him

"You can use my shirt...and besides you can roamed naked into the house."

Hermione throws him a pillow but with a quick of caught it recently yet he admitted that he was joking. Draco feed with Spencer and Crookshanks yet he was cooking when Hermione came holding a newspaper.

"Is everything alright?."said Draco as he looked at his girlfriend who was reading the daily prophet.

"Worse...the daily prophet made something worse again. These headlines is that Ginny Weasley and Cormac Mcgllagen are infact receive a nervous breakdown and most of all...she had some sort of a crazy spot again."said Hermione

"Gee i wonder why?."Draco wondered

"Do you think this has something to do with the murders that happened here?."Hermione asked but Draco raised his shoulders.

"I don't know but most of all we got another company to solve."

"You think the Order knows this?."

"I don't know Hermione but well find out."

Draco arrived on Grimmauld place where he noticed that Harfy was entered the window and being avoided by looked on the office where he began to search some checked every drawer until he heard voices coming causing him to hide.

" _Yo_ u know that we are covering them up right?."Ron asked while Harry put down the files on the table even Draco was underneath it.

"Cover what Ron? We don't know where Ginny is and most of all i am suggesting that she went somehwere."said Harry

"I wasn't talking about that...but i was wondering that it was she who killed Padma was raged of who killed her twin sister which is why...we covered Ginny most of the day."said Ron allowing Draco to gasped silently

"I am not sure Hermione is here with us or not...we need to find her and tell her about Ginny."said Harry

"Harry we've searched everyplace where Hermione is but she was nowhere to be found...most of all the incident of what happened to Malfoy...she grew upset and she disowned us as friends."

"Ron...we need Hermione more than you can imagine but this is not the right time...if we find something more resourcefull than Hermione."

"Talking to a know it all person."Ron snickered causing Draco to cletch his fist for teasing Hermione.

"Yeah right..."Harry replied

Both of them left the room causing Draco to get out from the table yet he managed to grab the looked at the files yet he grab his wand and muttered a spell to dublicate it and left. He needed to tell this to Hermione.

Hermione was checking files on the did make a few corresponce as a lawyer on the muggle phone rings yet she looked on the was Draco.

 _Hermione_

 _There is something that you needed to know about Weaselette .It was not good.I will met you on the coffee shop later...but most of all careful._

 _Draco_

Hermione gasped of what she'd receive but apparently she replied that she is fine but apparently her hour was over and she walked on the coffee shop where Draco was.

"You need to know this?."said Draco as he grab his bag and pulled the folders causing Hermione to opened it.

"I can't believe it."said Hermione as she checked the file.

"Ginny was the one who killed Padma Patil yet she undergo into theraphy. I stole this files from the Potter but apparently she wasn't the only one...Mclaggen was involved on it."said Draco

"And they covered it all along? Why on earth Harry and Ron covered her after what she did?."Hermione pointed feeling the fury on Ginny

"Most of all not all the Weasley clan knows except for Ron. Harry and Ron knows this yet they covered it for her."said Draco

"So that's why she's acting strange on that time...she had this sickness all along..."said Hermione

"Which is why it is not important to know why? Ginny and Cormac killed someone yet the order doesn't know. now she is hunting mostly you."Draco pointed

"Why me?."Hermione pointed

"I had no idea...but i am guessing that you took the case of Padma Patil and you said to Parvati that you'll find the suspect this time."said Draco

"What am i going to do?."Hermione felt cold on her spine.

"Hey...look at me.."Draco holds her hand which she replied it on. ."I swore to protect yoy okay...all i want you to do is wait and find the results."said Draco

"What happens if she attacks me first?."

"That will never happened okay...i need to talked to Oliver about this...but most of all...you need to be careful okay?."

"Okay."

 _Star City_

 **"** Whoa your saying here that Harry's ex was the killer of her friend's sister murder? I have no idea what is coming about this?."said Oliver

"Oliver i don't care if your joking or not because it is not working."Draco suggested as he looked on the ceiling of the Arrow cave.

"Why are you looking on the ceiling everytime you've got here?."Oliver asked until Quintin butted in.

"Hey Oliver we got this reports..oh you again."said Quintin

"Hi again Quintine and you looked good today."said Draco

"Well i had plans for Donna today and most of all...i was thinking maybe a nice proposal would do."Quintin suggested

"Your proposing Donna?"Oliver pointed.

"Is something bothered you Oliver and Draco?"

"Worse...my girlfriend was targeted by a psycho ex friend."Draco pointed

"Well that went well."said Oliver

"I don't know what i was doing Oliver. i swore to protect her but eventually i got in a mess up timeline...god i am so doomed."said Draco

"Then find this girl who is a psycho?"Quintine suggested causing Oliver to looked at him

"Really?..Oliver asked

"What? That's the League of Assassins way."said Quintine

".Not helping,'

"Then maybe you need to tell these to the other ministry officials about this?."Oliver asked

"Heck and will they believe,,,no...there are not. They are focused on Saint Potter and his glory face up line as well...don't look at me like your planning something to make it worse because Hermione had enough stitching me."said Draco

"Well do you have a choice?..

 _England_

Hermione read Draco's text and told her to become replied until he said that he'll arrived anytime he wanted. Hermione followed Draco's instructions even she was been following by Ron. Each steps caused Hermione to followed her instincs yet she managed to enter the crowded people causing Ron to stopped of where she was. Hermione ducked the crowd until Draco arrived yet she opened the back door of the car letting Draco to drive again.

"Did he saw you?"Draco asked

".He did saw me...but most of all..Ron was trying to get me which i don,t."Hermione position on herself on the front seat.

"Ow."said Draco

."Whic is why i don't wear high heels."Hermione groaned

"tough choice but yes...i managed to track down where those two are headed which is why."said Draco as he kept holding the stering wheel.

"What happened?"

"Apparently...Ginny might know where we are which is why we need to let the, followed us along with Mclaggen."said Draco as the car turned right

"Whoa slow down."

."Okay...i am slowing down...Ginny and Cormac are trailing us."

"But how?"

 _Crash._

The car hit it on the other car causing Draco adm Hermione to looked at Cormac who was holding the stering wheel and Ginny went beside him. She grab her wand to stunned them but apparently both of them ducked causing strangers along with muggles got involved. The car windows are smashed but Draco didn't grab his gun and tried to shot into Cormac's car but missed.

".Damn.."Draco muttered as he focused in the stering wheel causing Hermione to grab her wand and stunned the car but she avoided the wreckage.

"Hermione are you alright?."said Draco

"I'm fine."said Hermione

"Hold on."

The car chased turned worse as Draco managed to distract the car to lure those two but apparently they are still trailed by Ginny. Ginny fired a stunning curse but both of them downed as well.

"We can't lose them."said Hermione until Draco spotted the port.

"Hermione i want you to fired Stupefy on the wheels..it will stopped them but."

The voice trailed when Cormac grab his wand and used a nasty hexed on Draco's shoulder causing it to bleed but apparently he managed the looked at her boyfriend,s shoulder until she grab his gun and went out of the car and fired it on the wheels causing it to have a black tire.

Both of them stepped out of the car until they immediately ran to the docks but Draco's wound was bleeding again causing to spread but Hermione looked seeing Ginny and Cormac gettin out of the car. Draco told Hermione that they hide as he send an Sectumsempra on Cormac but missed until they both gone.

Ginny scowled but apparenty she and Cormac went to the docks while stepping it on the both looked down where they saw blood on the water. She raised her wand and hit it on the water but both of them are on the water on the different and Hermione heard footsteps but apparnetly they both slumped back on the water to avoid being caught.

The footsteps came closer as closer but they both went gasped a breath as she went out of the water but Draco was not looked at him until she carried him and swam towards the abandoned forest. She laid him on the ground while she was unbutton his shirt seeing the shoulder was being fatally wounded.

"Draco.?...Wake up.."said Hermione as she grab her pouch and used an dittany.

"Mione..."

.Stay with me..."

Draco could hear her voice but his eyes felt weaker and weaker causing them to closed. Draco opened his eyes and saw himself on his bedroom on the felt the pain on his shoulder where it still hurt until he began to stirred and jumped to the bed but he landed on the ground.

".Argh..,thhat bloody hurts."said Draco until Hermione came from the door

"Oh my god Draco don't move,'said Hermione as she helped him but he groaned as his wound was began to tear again

"What happened?.."said Draco

"Well you've been hit by Cormac's curse...i was going to used Dittany but the effects was getting slowly..i tried everything but you are still on the ground bleeding...god i am so afraid that you'll Hermione

"Mione...look at me."

"I am looking at you."said Hermione

"I,m fine,,,,...don't cry...i'm here and your safe."said Draco causing Hermione to embraced him on his bed.

"i thought iw as going to lose you."said Hermione

"No...we're not...i am not going to die..,...not without you."said Draco as he felt his wound stirred causing Hermione to felt his forehead.

."And you got a fever."Hermione pointed

"Ignored it."said Draco

"No i won't Draco.."

"Hermione its fine...i managed it."said Draco

"I am so sorry."

"Come here."

Hermione embraced Draco until he went to asleep due to the was worried of what happened to and Cormac are planning this now her partner is looked on the sky where she began to left. Harry and Ron are drinking on the Leaky Cauldron but most of al, the barging appeared causing the two to looked at her. Hermione didn't stood a chance as she punch Ron and drags Harry down and kicked him causing them to bleed their noses.

"Hell Hermione what was that for?."said Ron but Hermione looked at him pissed yet she kicked Ron to his chin. "This is for what happened to your bloody sister did."

"Hermione we don't know what your talking about."said Harry

"Oh cut the big shit Harry...i know everything ehich is why i reported back to Parvati of what happened to her sister and i am guessing this is your cover up as well...guess what i know now."said Hermione

"What?..Ron moaned as he felt blopd on his nose.

"Do you want me to repeat again? No...I said i know Ginny killed Padma and good news for your job as well because i showed the evidence to Kingsley and i would say one thing...Stay the hell away from me and My boyfriend."said Hermione

"You got a boyfriend?.."Ron gasped as he felt to late to reconcile her

"Yes...i have...i caring p,a supporting one not you two and would never hurt me like you did but right now he is in critical condition because your bitch of a sister had nearly killed him and her stupid boyfriend."Hermione spat yet she kicked the chair and throws it to Ron who was held down

"Who is it? Who was your boyfriend?."said Harry

"Do you really want to know? My boyfriend is Draco Malfoy and he is the one who understand me not you both."Hermione spat

"Wait...your boyfriend is the ferret?..Ron asked filled with rage but Hermione lunged him down and smashed the bottle on the table and throws it to their cloth.

"I knew i trusted you both but i realized one thing...your bitchy sister is also wanted and i don't know if the Order could have trust you know because most of all...i don't care of the reputation of the Savior."

Hermione left Leaky Cauldron and went back to their opened the door where he saw Draco asleep on his head was still with a wet towel to cool down the fever yet he was still half naked. His sleeping process was quietly and imagine yet Hermione felt so relieved that she can faced her friends again this time. She holds his forehead until he stirred.

"Hey.."

"Hey.?."

"You okay?."Draco asked

"I'm sore but i'll managed.."said Hermione

"Don't worry you,ll be fine...i promise you."said Draco

Their lips went close again until they kissed sweetly but it turned passionate again causing Draco to lift Hermione from the chair and lied her down yet she was dressed.

"I thought you said...you were not okay?."Hermione teased him

"I'm not okay without you."Draco replied until they both smiled until they kissed again.

Hermione's hands went to his neck while his hands went to her waist but Hermione felt Draco's hands went to unbutton her blouse yet she eagerly 's kissed went to her neck again and again till he went to her lips again causing Hermione to moaned. Draco pulled her jeans leaving her underwear and her bra but he holds her hands and looked at him where she smiled at him.

"Maybe,,,you look better when i am inside of you.?."Hermione asked yet he grinned as he kissed her

"If your thinking fantasy like that...don't imagine okay? You are the one that i only love."said Draco

"I love Hermione yet Draco smiled

"I love you to Hermione,"Draco replied until they both kissed again

 **I think this story contains anti Harry nor Ron. I,ll give a tip. Ginny kills Padma after for inknown reason causing Hermione to investogate further.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hermione had no idea why she was but most of all she was wking some path but apparently..she stoppe when he saw Draco who as been stabbed by Mclaggen but she screamed._

"Draco!"Hermione yelled causing Draco to woke up from his sleep

"Hermione...hermione...hey wake up."said Draco causing Hermone to pne her eyes until she embraced him even she was naked. "Hey...its okay."

"I thougt it was real."said Hermione until he holds her.

"Hey...it was just a nightmare...okay...look i am alive okay...i'm alive."Draco pointed

"It felt so real...i saw you died by Cormac's hand...i don't want that Draco...i wanted to live with our own family along with the other resources."said Hermione

"Mione...listen to me...no one is going to kill me...i promise that i will be there for yoy as well but right now...its okay...i'm here."

Draco's voice helped her calm down after he grab some drank it and sniggle into Draco's bare kissed her forehead while she felt his hand towards her until she relaxed on his arms.

"You think we ahould tell this to Parvati along with Seamus?"Hermione suggested

"It depends but most of all you sure that is all the evidence that you'd heard from Ginny's conversation to Cormac and now she was a psycho."said Draco

"Look Hermione...if your strong enough to faced them..i'll stay with you till the end of the line..but most of all you made your decisions not me."said Draco

Both of them went to Seamus remembered that Seamus and Padma are married yet she Padma's death..Seamus and Parvati remained close but Hermione knew that Neville will be there as moved to Seamus house when Seamus suggested that he needed a roomate. Both of them knocked on the door causing Neville to opened it.

"Hermione...Malfoy...what are you doing here?..said Neville

"Is seamus there?."said Hermione

"Yes why? Where's Harry and Ron?."Neville asked

"We already know...which is why we need to talked to you three."Draco pointed

"What is it?."

"Its about Padma's death."

Hermione put the tape recorder causing Seamus to clicked it. Both of them heard of Harry and Ron said during conversation but most of all they gasped of what they heard about Ginny killing clenched her hands while Neville gasped but Seamus was more hurt.

"So it was Ginny all along?."said Seamus

"Seamus we are very sorry...i didn't know about this as well."said Hermione

"Why did she killed her? My sister?."Parvati sobbed causing Draco to grab a tissue box yet Parvati thanked him.

"Ginny was diagnosedy some sort of psycho theraphy...on St was so jealous that both Padman are close to Harry. Ginny in a fit of rage killed her...and Har and Ron covered it up."said Hermione

"Why would they cover for her?."Seamus growled

".Hey man easy for this... Hermione and I are hidingn because of what and Cormac are trying to kill us when we discovered this but most of all we escaped their plan...Potter and Weasley couldn't do anything but to stare as well."said Draco

"When i got those two..

"Neville don't...i already gave the other copy to kinsley but most of all we're still danger here as well...which is why i gave you the tape before it will be confiscated by Harry and Ron."said Hermiome

"Oh my god why?."Seamus felt his tears

"None of the Weasley knows this...i send these copy to Fred aNd George but most of all it didn't worked as and Ron knew that Ginny killed Padma and covered her death...seamus i am so sorry."Hermione apologized

"Hermione none of this was your the victim here."Neville pointed

"So what now?."said Parvati

"Both of you should warded your homes or left the house before Ginny or Cormac will come..."said Draco

"Of course.."

Parvati sniffled her cry yet she saw Seamus going to the holds Hermione's hands tightly

"Parvati i miss her to."said Hermione

"We were close and now she is gone...why can't i die Hermione."Parvati pointed to herself

"Parvati stop saying that...you deserve to live without your sister...i know it is hard but i can't believe this as well.."said Hermione

"Thank you.."

"Don't thank me Parvati...if it weren't Hermione's suggestion then i wouldn't be here without her.."Draco said

Most of the time they left the house of felt betrayed on her two considered friends of covering the murderer and psycho but most of all she hated Ginny for killing her friends

"Rage don't suited you."said Draco as they both walked on each houses.

"You know.? Your the lucky one who give me hope than you can ever imagine."said Hermione

"Hermione look...this is what i wasn't going to say...but...you felt like your going to kill Weaselette...true i don't like her from the start because of her crazyness and crank suductive."said Draco

"Why? Of all the people of i could trust was her? i can't believe it."Hermione sobbed yet Draco embraced her

"Hey i am here no matter what."Draco pointed until he saw a car. "We need to move now."

Hermione and Draco ran to the bushed where Cormac and Ginny stepped out of the car yet both of them hidden on the bushed to get away from watched them Draco placed a tracking coin into the bag of hers and left. Hermione and Draco arrived town but most of all she was upset.

"None of this was your fault...Hermione..,we'll figured this out once and for all."

"I just hope Harry and the others will be changed of what was not supposed to be on earth Ginny murdered her?."Hermione pouted

"Hey...we'll figured this out but for now...we have to go home before Aurors could suspects of what is happening here."Draco pointed

"Okay."

"What are you planning?."

"We need to tell them? The whole Order.

 _Order of the Phoenix_

 _"_ You two are suspended.."Kingsley announce to Harry and Ron

"What? Why?."said ron

"For not telling the truth of who killed Padma Patil and most of all covering e act of Ginny Weasley and Cormac Mcglaggen death."

"But we didn't do anything."Harry objected

"Didn't? Then the reason why Hermione quit joining the Order because she was being targeted by assassins that Cormac sent but apparently Mr Malfoy appeared. This stated why you both covered that evidence are not using for lie."Kingsley snapped

"What are you saying here Kingsley? Ginny killed Padma Patil? Why on earth did she do it?.."said Molly until two figured came

"Because Ginny was suffered some mental changes..she was diagnose some bad medicine causing her to psycho."said Hermione as she and Draco came out from the doors.

"Hermione..."Harry noted

"Sorry for this unexpected resources coming here both of you...but this is the file of what happened to Ginny's records."Hermione tossed the files causing Tonks to opened them yet she gasped

"Believe it or not...Hermione quited her job here because of her and Harry's argument. Hermione defended that i was not a death eater...which is why i helped her to solving The cases agin."Draco pointed

"That was not true."Ron sneered

"It is Ronald. For your information..,you and Harry covered up killed Padma because of her jealously on Harry. Ginny killed her on time but Harry announce thar she can covered Ron as a leveraged and lied the statements."said Hermione

Arthur along with the others gasoed of what Hermione had clicked. They heard Ginny and Cormac making plans to kill Hermione for coming to close but apparently Draco explained that Ginny killed Padma again even Padma begged Ginny not to kill her but she didn't listen.

"Then why are you here?.."Harry pointed

"Because...the two o you cover up Ginny not because of her statues of hiding on St Mungos but you covered Padma's death."said Hermione

"How did you know this?."said Ron

"Easy Weasley...i managed to get Hermione out of the safety after Mclaggen targeted send a couple of killers that you once arrested but for on that time...i managed to snuggled her out from here."said Draco

Everyone gasped.

"Its true...then.I figured it on out but most of all Harry regretted it which is why i Hermione Jean Granger herebly swear that i am no longer here on Order of the Phoenix as well...i don't want to forgive the two of you but Ginny is out there making something more plans that."said Hermione as she stepped out causing Draco to followed her.

Tonks have revied the files that Ginny gasped yet she throws curses on Ron causing him to slumped down. Harry regretted that which is why he accepted being suspended than firing his favorite career.

 _Malfoy's house_

 _Hermione_ and Draco went back home and made proceed through their plans yet after the appearance on the found comfor each other causing them to make lovemaking time Hermione was resting on Draco's chest.

 _"_ You think that it will last their own decisions?."said Hermione as she tighten the sheets yet she was laying on Draco's chest.

"i should hope they should realy on their first mistake as well...for covering up the entire death of Padma."said Draco

Hermione looked at him causing him to looked down towards her until they kissed softly but gentle even Draco managed to remove the sheets that covers Hermione.

"I felt terrible but i managed to overcome it now...i was so hepless following them around."said Hermione

"We do make mistskes Hermione and each mistakes wil lalso repaired or not."said Draco

"Do you think Harry will managed it without his career?."

"He is suspended not fired don't worry...he'll be fine."said Draco

"You know...i made some repulsion why i managed to outgrown my fears. At first i was afraid of having death threats,fear of fire and most of all the death of you and i."said Hermione yet Draco released her causing her head to rest on the pillows but he faced her.

Draco touched her face along with her cheeks until he wiped the tear that came into her eye.

"I promise that i'll never lose you again."said Draco

"I am worried to...not because of this career.I enjoyed being the vigilante.I enjoyed your partner all along and i felt so exciting that there is a man who supported me and knows my decisions."said Hermione

"You know...your the strongest woman that i ever met...not just that...but your willingly to sacrifice yourself for what is right...i may be horrible to you years ago...but i changed because of you."said Draco

"There is a time that one day will grow old...die together amd be forever...i like that Draco and i would do that to protect you...i will marry You Draco Malfoy...i do ...i do."

Draco smirked until they kissed again causing to make enough moans through each stopped kissing her on the lips yet his lips moved to her shoulder causing Hermione to moaned again.

''I knew you would say that."Draco replied as he pulled the ring under the pillow.

Hermione smirked until Draco kissed her hands gently and inserted the ring into her fingers.

"I love you Hermione."said Draco

"I love you too Draco."said Hermione until she embraced himcausing his arms to wrapped on her waist uil they fell asleep each other.

 _Docks_

Ginny Weasley and Cormac Mclaggen are now wanted from the Ministry along from the Order, Ginny cursed herself as she grab her suitcase that contains all of her things..Hermione already knows which is why she cursed her. Ron and Harry couldn't protect her anymore causing her to run away from Cormac.

Both of the, arrived on the docks waiting for the boat to came but once the boat came...an arrow hit on the gas tank letting it explode. They gasped seeing Black Dragon and Nightangle on the other edge.

"Who said that you'll escape with us?."Black Dragon scowled

"Stupefy."said Giny but the two vanished into thin air

Giny and Cormac arrived on the warehouse until they got was running through the ledge of the stairs until he heard his name tauntering. He grab his wand and hit through each of the drums or chains but most of all...his name tauntering him.

"Cormac..."

"Who the hell are you?!."Cormac yelled

" _Cormac..."_

 _"_ I am not afraid of you...show yourself."said Cormac until the chains began to titled.

Cormac stared into the chains until an arrow was released causing him to evade it but Black Dragon appeared and tackled him to the ground yet he punched him for a couple of released his guts yet he throws Black Dragon through the ground causing him to groaned in pain,but he got up and faced him.

"You have no match for me Black Dragon."said Cormac as he cletch his fist

"So do i."said Black Dragon as they battled.

Ginny Weasley heard that Cormac and Black Dragon are fighting even glass shards came through the window injurin them both. Hinny grab her wand and tried to find a weak spot on him but her wand was thrown away by an gasped seeing Nightangle holding her bow.

"You have no idea what your up against aren't you?."Ginny sneered

"Better or not...your not a good one."said Nightangle.

Ginny grab her wand but Nightangle snapped her arms despite her yelping but Ginny kicked her but,she recovered quicky as Nightangle hit her with her bow. Ginny tried to hexed her but she learned a few stunts from Ron' punch Nightangle through the nose but her mask protected kicked Ginny away sending jer through the ground.

Both of them fight despite covering in blood and bruise but they aren't giving grab a chain and swung it to Black Dragon's neck but he released it instantly by punching Cormac throught the back and used his legs as leverage. Nightangle and Giny fight again but most of all Ginny grab a knife and slashed Nightangle's shoulder causing her to bleed.

"Your a pyscho."said Nightangle

"Already am."Ginny replied

Their fight even Black Dragon looked at Nightangle who was throws Cormac and upper punch until he throws his down sending jumped through the rails and kicked Ginny out of the slumped on the ground seeing her blood over her she looked at the two of them raised their bows yet Draco hit it on Cormac's leg despite Ginny's meddling but Hermioen released her bow and hit it on Ginny's shoulder.

"Yoy killed Padma Patil and i won't make a same decisions as well."said Nightangle

"Who on earth are you?."said Ginny as she felt the arrow pierched throgh the shoulder.

"You once taught as a sister was now your target to kill...that is not happening as well."said Nightangle as she released her mask revealing to be Hermione

"Hermione.?...Why are you doing this?."Ginny asked

"Why? Maybe you should...you killed an innocent woman whom you befriended yet you killed her even she showed you mercy."said Hermione

"Please don't kill me Hermione."Ginny pleaded causing Draco to released his maks

"I don't think so Weaselrtte..you killed Padma Patil this time and now this is where you and Cormac to served her death as well."said Draco

."It was an accident."Ginny yelped as she distracted seeing on Hermione's arrows.

"It was not an accident Ginny. You caused this hecause of what you've done but this worse than you can imagine as hell."said Hermione

"Worse than that...they already coming and Weasley aren't going to helped you again which is why they've been suspended."said Draco

Hermione and Draco walked away but Ginny released the arrow from her shoulder and tried to hit Hermione but Hermione saw the reflection on the twirled around and disarm the arrow and hit it on Ginny's stomach causingg Ginny to spluttered blood from her mouth. Hermione released the arrow yet she and Draco grab their wands and erased both of their memories. Draco felt the air again until he slumped down along with Hermione.

"Are you okay?."said Draco

"I,m fine..."said Hermione until they heard the Aurors are coming.

"I can't move."

"Me too...i love you...""Hermione noted

"I love you to Hermione"Drakc replied

Both of their eyes closed until the Aurors and The Order arrived seeing the warehouse and the burning boat. They opened the warehouse but to their surprise Nightangle and Black Dragon disappeared leaving Cormac and Ginny on the ground alive but uncounscious. Harry looked at the sky where he noticed two shadwos came through the moon ,he saw Black Dragon and Nightangle swift into the moonlight leaving him speechless.


	18. Chapter 18

Years have passed through the incident of what happened to Padma Patil's murder case was closed. Ginny and Cormac was still alive but due to their health...they become crazy and Ginny's health care was not of them are admitted to St Mungos yet they reach Azkaban. The trial was appreheaded when The evidence showed of what happened to Padma's death causing the two to be guilty.

Harry was more ashamed of what he did by covering the murder of Padma Patil. His suspended was not removed but he still working as an and Neville came to him and said that he was their friend but not closely than the last time. Harry regretted it which is why..he apologized to them for covering back yet they forgived him to after they realized that.

Ron was getting his was so covered i rage that he was suspended unlike Harry who was still working on the Auror office. His thoughts remained of what happened to apologized to her but immediately Hermione was no longer to be found as tried but nothing could find her for more than 5 years.

The Weasley family was still make their own sorrow after they realized that Ginny killed Padma by accidental but during the court...Ginny cinfessed that she killed Padma because Padma was going to exposed her secret through Professor Dumbledore but it was to late as Ginny stabbed Padma with a kitchen knife causing her to entered a psycho within her.

Molly and Arthur regretted it along with Percy...but Percy was the worst said that he had cut Ginny from him anymore. Fred and George still continue their business joke shop as shop bloomed causing them to make their own arrnagements. Bot of the twins contacted with Hermione and Draco..even Draco was warmly to them.

No one had heard from the, for years but Black Dragon and Nightangle are still out there punishing of what is wrong and followed the rights. Harry wondered why those two vigilantes came without the wards Harry realized one thing...those two are making their own timing.

He wondered where Hermione and Draco went. Harry sent an owl to the, but the owl came back with a reply saying Hermione and Draco are in safe place where no one could disturb smiled when he realized hat Hermione forgived him but not the once she was.

No one had heard from them till now except the they are they are out there making their own rules and most of all they came and gone. Harry wondered why on earth did Hermione defended to Draco until he entered his house

Hermione ans Draco are on the forest near the backyard even they are sleeping on the carpet. Hermione opened her eyes causing Draco to opened them.

"Nice dream or bad dream?."Draco asked

"Nice dream."sId Hermione

"You'll love me? Real or not real?."Draco asked

"Real."Hermione replied until they both looked on the sky. "Somehow i enjoyed staying here than going back to the housel"

"Yeah i agree."said Draco until it hitted Hermione

"What time is it?."

"Ugh...i don't know."

"There's some pies on the oven."said Hermione

"Oh god and our children are running wild."said Draco

Hermione smiled as she released from Draco's grasp and went to her daughter who was playing some plastic cups with Spencer.

"Lyra what are you doing honey?."Hermione asked while lifting Lyra from the ground yet Draco noticed something wrong.

".Edward?."said Draco

Edward patted on his back causing Draco to chased the Edward through the backyard yet he caught it yet Edward seems carried Lyra while Draco holds Edward and looked on the sun who began to setting.

"Your the lucky one."said Draco

"No...you are."said Hermione.


End file.
